Après Dragons
by princessed
Summary: Oneshots qui se déroulent après le dernier film. Attentions, spoilers.
1. Un peu d'intimité

Dans ce premier oneshot, Harold et Astrid essaient d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Contient des scènes de nudité mais rien de porno.

Disclaimer : comme d'hab.

_Un peu d'intimité_

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Astrid et Harold s'étaient mariés. Il y avait eu la cérémonie proprement dite en grande pompe, la nuit de noces passée à danser et à picoler et la gueule de bois du lendemain. Ensuite, il avait fallu tout ranger. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble mais ils n'avaient pas eu un seul moment à eux depuis : il y avait toujours un navire à réparer ou une dispute à régler. En fait, ils n'avaient pas eu un seul moment d'intimité depuis : dès qu'ils se cachaient dans un coin pour s'embrasser un peu, quelqu'un demandait leur attention et le soir, ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que dormir. Pourtant, ils étaient jeunes et avaient les hormones qui bouillonnaient. A quoi bon se marier si on ne peut pas s'éclater au lit ?

Astrid finit par décider de ruser : ils allaient dire à tout le monde qu'ils faisaient un tour en bateau, tous les deux, pour vérifier qu'il ne restait pas de dragons retardataires sur une île proche. Le mensonge ne trompa personne et leur valut pas mal de clins d'œil de personnes qu'ils connaissaient, ainsi qu'une ou deux réflexions plus ou moins déplacées. Toujours est-il que quelques jours plus tard, ils mettaient le cap sur la petite île heureusement déserte, pensant y trouver enfin un peu d'intimité.

\- Dis-moi, avança Astrid tandis qu'ils tiraient le petit bateau sur la plage. Tu veux des enfants plus tard ?

\- Oui mais pourquoi, plus tard ? s'étonna Harold. Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

\- Parce que moi aussi, j'en veux. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir être enceinte maintenant. On a tellement de choses à faire ! J'ai pris un contraceptif avant de partir mais si t'es pressé de devenir papa…

Il rit et la prit dans ses bras.

\- T'as raison, comme d'habitude ! On fera ça quand on sera prêts.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, attrapa le panier de pique-nique qu'ils avaient emporté au cas où et l'entraîna plus loin pour chercher un endroit discret. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'être surpris en train de faire ça, après tout. Ils marchèrent un moment et finirent par trouver une jolie clairière avec un petit étang.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demanda Harold. Ça te…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Elle était déjà en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il lui rendit son baiser en l'enlaçant, puis essaya de glisser une main sous ses vêtements. Malheureusement pour lui, la plupart des vikings aiment porter des trucs en métal sous leurs tenues pour se protéger en cas de bagarre et Astrid ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Tout ce qu'il arriva à faire, c'est se coincer les doigts.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il réprimait une grimace de douleur.

\- Oui, répondit-il en retirant sa main. Ça va être plus compliqué que ce que je pensais.

Avoir triomphé d'adversaires perfides et redoutables et être mis en défaite par une chemise, quelle humiliation ! En voyant sa mine dépitée, Astrid lui sourit.

\- Je propose qu'on enlève tout maintenant, lança-t-elle. On sera plus à l'aise !

Sur ce, elle se retourna et commença à retirer ses bottes. Harold l'imita sans dire un mot. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait particulièrement ému. Lui et Astrid allaient faire l'amour pour la première fois, c'était un moment dont ils allaient se souvenir toute leur vie. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prévoir quelque chose d'encore plus romantique, après tout.

Il se retrouva avec sa jambe artificielle comme seul vêtement et décida de la garder pour le moment. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de trébucher. Il se retourna et vit qu'Astrid était nue, elle aussi. Elle s'était assise par terre, lui tournait toujours le dos et à sa posture courbée, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant derrière elle.

\- Tempête. Des fois, je venais ici avec elle quand j'avais besoin de décompresser. C'était notre endroit secret. Je la regardais jouer et ensuite on rentrait. Tu crois qu'elle est…

Sa voix tremblait un peu et soudain, Harold se sentit très triste. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'Astrid ressentait. Lui aussi avait eu le cœur serré quand il avait dit au revoir à Krokmou, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait là-bas…

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien ! s'écria-t-il en l'enlaçant. A mon avis, elle s'est fait plein de nouveaux potes dans le monde des dragons.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui ! Et si ça se trouve, elle a un amoureux et en ce moment-même, ils sont en train de fabriquer des bébés dragons !

\- Comme toi et moi, tu veux dire ?

\- Hé, j'ai pas envie que tu pondes un œuf de dragon !

Elle se retourna pour lui filer un coup de poing (parce que sa blague était vraiment nulle), s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil plus bas, le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux (lui aussi avait un peu de mal à la regarder dans les yeux) et parut se détendre.

\- On est prêts, non ? demanda-t-elle.

Il étendit la main et lui caressa la joue. C'était la première fois pour tous les deux et même s'il connaissait la théorie, il ne savait pas très bien par quoi commencer. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa, doucement. Elle lui rendit son baiser, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, puis elle le fit basculer à terre et s'allongea sur lui. Pendant quelques minutes, les jeunes mariés se sentirent comme au Walhalla. En fait, ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils ne virent pas sur quoi ils étaient en train de rouler. Astrid comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Harold cessa complètement de bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Heu… regarde ton bras !

Astrid tourna la tête et étouffa un cri. Ils étaient tous deux couverts de fourmis ! Elle se leva d'un bond et alla se précipiter dans l'étang, où Harold la rejoignit. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, complètement découragés.

\- J'ai froid, constata Astrid, catastrophée. Le vent se lève. Et on n'a même pas pris de quoi se changer !

\- On peut se sécher avec la nappe du pique-nique, fit remarquer Harold.

C'était une bonne idée mais une autre mauvaise surprise les attendait dans le panier. Les fourmis l'avaient envahi et il n'y avait plus rien de bon à manger. Complètement découragés, les amoureux se séchèrent tant bien que mal et remirent leurs vêtements. Leur libido venait de retomber de toute façon et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer à la maison.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. La nuit était déjà tombée quand ils poussèrent la porte de leur habitation. Quelqu'un avait glissé une note sous la porte. Harold la ramassa et lut :

\- _On espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés et on est impatients de voir le bébé_… Non mais, de quoi ils se mêlent ?!

\- Ça va pas s'arrêter ! s'écria Astrid en refermant la porte. Ils font déjà des paris pour savoir si on aura une fille ou un garçon. Sauf les jumeaux. Eux, ils veulent qu'on ait des jumeaux.

\- Génial, grommela Harold, qui n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on élève des jumeaux. Comment on fait pour qu'ils parlent d'autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! lança Astrid, passablement énervée. Tiens, t'as qu'à te laisser pousser la barbe. Ça leur fera un sujet de conversation.

\- Krane va m'accuser d'avoir piqué son idée.

\- Justement.

Harold ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Leur pique-nique était évidemment perdu mais ils avaient encore du pain, du jambon et quelques fruits dans leur garde-manger. Ils dînèrent en silence, la mine sombre. Finalement, Harold repoussa son assiette et avoua :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? s'étonna Astrid. Pourquoi ? C'est pas ta faute si nos amis veulent qu'on ait des jumeaux.

\- Je veux dire, pour aujourd'hui. Je voulais vraiment que cette journée soit mémorable.

Astrid eut un petit sourire.

\- Elle l'a été ! Pas dans le bon sens, mais pour être mémorable, elle était carrément mémorable ! Et puis, tu sais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si on est encore amoureux après cette journée toute pourrie, ça veut dire qu'on est faits pour être ensemble.

C'était ce qu'Harold avait besoin d'entendre. Réconforté, il demanda :

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher, maintenant ?

\- Non, j'ai plutôt envie d'un bain. On le prend à deux ?

Harold se demanda si elle était en train de lui faire une nouvelle proposition sexuelle ou si elle avait juste envie de se détendre. Il acquiesça, puis se ravisa et alla fouiller dans le garde-manger pendant qu'elle remplissait la baignoire qu'il avait installée lui-même, une cuve en planches avec un système de chauffe-eau dernier cri. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'hydromel dans chaque main.

\- On l'a bien mérité ! s'écria-t-il en lui en tenant un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient assis dans la baignoire avec de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, sirotant leurs boissons. L'eau chaude faisait tomber les tensions et les faisait somnoler. Pendant un instant, ils souhaitèrent que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien… murmura Astrid.

\- On devrait faire ça plus souvent… approuva Harold.

Astrid médita ces paroles. Tout avait énormément changé autour d'elle. Enfant, elle ne s'imaginait pas mariée, et surtout pas avec Harold. Aujourd'hui, ils savouraient un verre d'hydromel dans le même bain, ce qui lui aurait paru impensable quelques années plus tôt. Il lui avait d'abord semblé inconcevable de vivre avec des dragons mais ensuite, Tempête avait fait partie de sa vie et voilà qu'elle était partie. Quels changements. Quelle serait la prochaine chose qui transformerait sa vie ?

\- Dans six mois, ça te va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je préfèrerais sortir de ce bain un peu avant !

\- Je te parle de nos enfants. J'aimerais qu'on fasse un essai dans six mois.

\- D'accord.

Le bain finit par refroidir et ils allèrent se mettre au lit. C'était bon d'être allongés côte à côte, rien que tous les deux. Les nuits précédentes, ils s'étaient couchés crevés de fatigue mais pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de dormir. Soudain, la même idée leur traversa l'esprit.

-T'as sommeil ? murmura Harold dans la pénombre.

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Non plus. Tu crois qu'il est encore temps pour le faire ?

Elle répondit par un baiser, puis par un autre, et de fil en aiguille, Astrid et Harold finirent par perdre leur virginité ensemble, après l'une des journées les plus énervantes de leur vie.


	2. Les oeufs

Une petite histoire sur Krokmou.

_Les œufs_

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, Krokmou trouva sa compagne toute fiévreuse. Il lui demanda ce qui se passait en langage dragon, c'est-à-dire qu'il frotta sa tête contre la sienne et la regarda avec inquiétude. A sa grande surprise, elle montra les crocs.

Krokmou connaissait assez sa compagne, celle qu'il aurait appelée 'Clair de Lune' s'il avait été humain, pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier quand elle faisait cette mine. Il décida donc de s'absenter pour pêcher. En effet, le monde des dragons communiquait avec l'océan et on pouvait attraper de très beaux poissons si on s'en donnait la peine. Peut-être qu'un bon repas mettrait Clair de Lune de meilleure humeur.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard et trouva son amie endormie dans la petite caverne qui leur servait de chambre. Il régurgita un poisson entier devant elle et attendit qu'elle se réveille. C'est alors qu'il vit une forme ronde sous son ventre. Sa bien-aimée avait pondu son premier œuf !

La surprise fut telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de glapir, de sauter, de tourner sur place. Evidemment, Clair de Lune ouvrit les yeux et se mit à feuler pour le faire taire. Ah, ce Krokmou ! Par moments, il se comportait vraiment comme un petit chien sans cervelle !

Krokmou se força à se calmer et lui lécha le front en un petit baiser tout doux, plein de tendresse. Elle consentit à se déplacer et lui montra les trois œufs blancs, tachetés de noir, qu'elle avait pondus. Leurs œufs. Leurs premiers enfants. Krokmou pensa qu'il allait défaillir de joie.

Il attrapa le poisson qu'il avait apporté et le déposa dans la bouche de Clair de Lune. Elle mangea en silence, ronronna, puis lui fit signe de surveiller les œufs. Elle avait envie de se dégourdir les pattes. Soudain, Krokmou eut très envie d'aller chercher son ami humain pour lui montrer les œufs. C'était important. Il fallait absolument qu'il les voie !

A son grand désarroi, Clair de Lune devina immédiatement ses intentions et lui barra le passage. Krokmou tenta d'avoir l'air menaçant mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec elle. Un dialogue muet mais parfaitement clair se déroula entre eux.

_Mon amour, l'humain Harold est mon ami_, avança-t-il. _Il a été comme mon frère pendant plusieurs années alors d'une certaine façon, ces œufs sont ses nièces et neveux. Il faut absolument qu'il les voie !_

_Mon pauvre Krokmou_, répondit Clair de Lune. _Tu es un dragon, pas un humain. Ces œufs sont tes enfants, tu dois les protéger. Si tu retournes dans le monde des humains maintenant, tu seras à nouveau en danger. Je veux que nos enfants aient un père._

_Harold aime les dragons_, insista Krokmou. _Je l'ai vu risquer sa vie pour délivrer des dragons captifs. Il ne fera jamais de mal à nos enfants, il sera même prêt à tout faire pour les protéger s'il le faut !_

_Oui, j'ai bien compris que ton frère humain est quelqu'un de bien. Mais les autres ? A chaque fois que je me suis risquée en dehors du monde des dragons, il y a des humains qui m'ont attaquée. Tu pourras rendre visite à ton humain plus tard mais pour le moment, c'est trop tôt_.

Krokmou hocha la tête à contrecœur. Dans le fond, il savait que Clair de Lune avait raison. En tant que roi des dragons, il se devait de veiller sur tous les dragons qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient des milliers autour de lui, il sentait leur présence en permanence. S'il faisait venir Harold ici, l'équilibre serait à nouveau rompu.

_J'attendrai_, concéda-t-il. _Un jour, quand nos enfants sauront voler, on ira ensemble dans le monde des humains. Même s'ils ne rencontrent jamais mon frère humain et ses amis, je veux que nos enfants voient le ciel au moins une fois dans leur vie_.

Clair de Lune se mit à ronronner et se coucha à côté de lui. Pendant un moment, les deux dragons contemplèrent les œufs en silence. Leurs futurs enfants. Même si son frère humain lui manquait, Krokmou pensa qu'il était le plus heureux des dragons. Il avait une compagne merveilleuse et bientôt trois bébés.


	3. Orages (première partie)

Cette histoire-ci est en deux parties. Adolescente, la fille d'Astrid et Harold fait une étrange rencontre.

_Orages (première partie)_

Zephyr Astrid Haddock se considérait comme une très bonne navigatrice. Tous les ans, ses parents l'emmenaient avec son frère Nuffink en un point précis connu d'eux seuls. Ils leur bandaient les yeux, les emmenaient en mer et quand on arrivait sur place, on trouvait des dragons. On montait sur leur dos et on faisait la course toute la journée. Après, on rentrait à la maison, complètement euphoriques. C'était leur secret : papa et maman leur avaient fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, jamais. Zephyr trouvait cela un peu étrange mais elle avait toujours respecté ce secret.

Cependant, cela n'allait pas du tout aujourd'hui. C'était leur jour de congé et Zephyr et sa meilleure amie Siorcha étaient parties en mer ensemble pour pêcher du poisson, avec la permission de leurs parents respectifs. Elles s'étaient laissé distraire et leur frêle esquif avait dérivé pendant un moment tandis qu'un orage se levait. Au final, elles avaient été obligées d'accoster sur une petite île où elles attendaient maintenant que le temps se calme.

\- Génial, grogna Siorcha en regardant l'océan. Après une bêtise pareille, ma mère ne voudra plus jamais que je sorte en mer !

Zephyr haussa les épaules. A quatorze ans, elle avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère, des cheveux de son père et de leur esprit d'aventure à tous les deux. Cette situation gênante ne l'effrayait pas du tout : ses parents lui avaient appris à réparer un bateau, se construire un abri, faire du feu et tout ce qu'un Viking a besoin de savoir. Pourquoi Siorcha s'inquiétait-elle donc ?

\- Hé, tire pas la tronche ! s'écria-t-elle en l'entraînant plus loin. Si on passe la nuit ici, on n'aura pas à se taper l'entraînement de lutte à main nue demain !

\- Tu parles ! Ta mère va nous faire faire deux cent pompes en plus pour compenser !

\- De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'on dormira ici. On va se trouver un endroit pour se protéger de la pluie. Et puis, on pourrait en profiter, non ? Je n'étais jamais venue ici, avant.

Siorcha acquiesça et suivit Zephyr parmi les arbres. Elles trouvèrent vite une hutte à moitié en ruines, probablement construite par un pêcheur de passage, et elles s'y installèrent.

\- Splendide ! s'écria Zephyr. Il faudra qu'on revienne. On pourrait réparer le toit et ça deviendrait notre cachette secrète.

\- Dis-moi, demanda Siorcha, tes parents sont au courant pour… nous deux ?

\- Non, avoua Zephyr. J'attends le bon moment mais je sais pas comment ils vont réagir. Et toi ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Je suis pratiquement fiancée au fils du tanneur et personne ne m'a demandé mon avis ! Si je leur dit pour toi et moi, ils vont me tuer !

\- C'est nul, regretta Zephyr. Quand on sera adultes, je te promets qu'on s'enfuira, toi et moi.

Siorcha la prit par le cou et l'embrassa doucement. Dehors, la pluie tombait et les gouttes qui fuyaient par le toit se mêlaient aux larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Les deux filles se tenaient enlacées, silencieuses, joue contre joue, et les mèches roux clair de Siorcha se mêlaient aux cheveux auburn de Zephyr.

Soudain, Siorcha tressaillit et se dégagea.

\- Regarde ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant la fenêtre.

Zephyr attrapa la hache qu'Astrid lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et s'approcha. Elle ne voyait rien mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai vu une créature noire et blanche et elle nous regardait !

Le cœur de Zephyr se mit à battre plus vite. Elle savait que Siorcha avait aperçu un nocturne éclair, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. L'existence de ces dragons était un secret de famille, elle avait promis à ses parents de n'en parler jamais à personne, pas même à sa meilleure amie. Que faire ?

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien, protesta-t-elle.

\- Et si c'était un dragon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais des dragons ?

\- Mon beau-père dit qu'ils sont tous dangereux depuis qu'ils sont retournés à l'état sauvage, qu'il vaut mieux les tuer si on les croise.

A ce moment-là, le nocturne éclair apparut de derrière les arbres. Zephyr résolut de dire au moins une partie de la vérité :

\- Mes parents ont apprivoisé pas mal de dragons quand ils étaient plus jeunes, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'on raconte sur ton père ! Mais quand même…

Zephyr posa sa hache par terre et sortit. Le dragon, une jeune femelle aux yeux bleus, fit mine de montrer les crocs en la voyant. Elle la connaissait. Elle lui avait même donné un nom, Equinoxe, à cause de son aspect qui évoquait à la fois le jour et la nuit. Ses parents lui avaient ordonné de ne jamais interagir avec des dragons en public mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle s'avança, étendit la main et détourna le regard. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle réaction attendre. Krokmou s'était toujours montré familier avec elle tandis que Clair de Lune avait toujours gardé un côté sauvage et imprévisible. C'était facile de jouer avec des dragons quand ses parents se trouvaient derrière elle mais là, elle était seule. A son grand soulagement, la petite dragonne posa son front contre sa main et réclama une caresse.

Zephyr se retourna et vit que Siorcha la dévisageait, stupéfaite. C'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle avait jamais vue.

\- T'es une magicienne ! murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre ! Viens lui dire bonjour !

Siorcha obtempéra. A sa grande surprise, Equinoxe accepta son salut et alla même jusqu'à lui lécher les doigts.

\- Incroyable ! murmura-t-elle. C'est ton père qui t'a appris à faire ça ?

\- T'as encore rien vu !

Zephyr flatta Equinoxe de la main, la caressa et encouragea Siorcha à faire de même. Quand la dragonne se fut couchée par terre, elle l'entraîna sur son dos et s'assit derrière elle.

\- On va voler ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Attends, t'es sûre que c'est sans danger ?

Equinoxe décolla avant que Zephyr ait eu le temps de répondre. Siorcha resta stupéfaite. L'île défilait sous elle avec ses arbres et ses rochers. Le vent fouettait son visage et c'était comme une caresse divine. Elles volaient. C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Soudain, Zephyr repéra un navire et fit signe à Equinoxe de se poser. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles soient vues. Les deux filles mirent pied à terre et Siorcha se jeta au cou de Zephyr.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. C'est ça, que je veux. Je veux dire, vivre avec toi. Pas dans une tannerie avec un type que j'aime pas.

_A suivre..._


	4. Orages (deuxième partie)

_Orages (deuxième partie)_

La pluie cessa peu après et les deux amies reprirent leur bateau. Quand Zephyr poussa enfin la porte de la maison, quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva ses parents qui l'attendaient avec leur tête des mauvais jours. Flairant des problèmes, elle décida de les éviter.

\- J'ai pris plein de poissons ! s'écria-t-elle en posant son panier par terre. On va manger du hareng, ce soir !

\- T'as pas autre chose à nous dire ? demanda Astrid, le sourcil froncé.

\- On s'est pris un grain. On a dû accoster sur une île et on y est restées un moment !

\- T'es sûre que t'as rien d'autre à nous dire ? insista Harold.

\- Eh bien…

\- Fais pas l'innocente. Ton petit frère jouait avec tes jumelles sur le toit. Il vous a vues, ta copine et toi, sur le dos d'un nocturne éclair.

Sur le coup, Zephyr hésita entre la colère (quel cafteur, ce Nuffink !) la peur (ses parents avaient vraiment l'air furieux) et la fierté (elle était ravie d'apprendre que ses jumelles voyaient aussi loin). Elle finit par s'écrier :

\- Il a pris MES jumelles ? Et il les a emportées sur le toit ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ? J'ai travaillé une semaine sur ces jumelles !

\- En effet, il est consigné pendant deux jours ! rétorqua son père. C'est de toi dont on veut parler.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi irresponsable ? explosa Astrid. On t'a dit plusieurs fois que les dragons doivent rester un secret !

\- Ça va ! s'écria Zephyr, soudain furieuse. Vous faisiez exactement la même chose quand vous aviez mon âge mais moi, si je fais ça, c'est mal ! Bandes d'hypocrites !

Elle marquait un point. Les parents échangèrent un regard gêné, puis Harold reprit :

\- D'accord. On s'est occupés de dragons pendant plusieurs années, c'est vrai. Mais les temps ont changé. Notre monde est devenu dangereux pour les dragons en général et tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu pourrais affronter. Ça nous ferait beaucoup de peine si tu perdais une jambe, ou pire.

Zephyr jeta un bref regard à la jambe artificielle de son père. Il ne lui avait jamais dit comment il avait été amputé mais elle avait toujours supposé que cela avait à voir avec Krokmou ou avec un de ses congénères. Elle se sentait troublée quand elle y pensait.

\- C'est un dragon qui t'a bouffé la jambe ? demanda-t-elle sans ambages.

\- Je te raconterai ça quand tu seras prête.

\- C'est-à-dire jamais. Je connais la chanson.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Astrid et Harold échangèrent un long regard et s'attrapèrent la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harold.

\- On attend qu'elle se calme, décida Astrid. Elle voudra peut-être nous écouter dans cinq minutes.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait grandi aussi vite ! J'ai l'impression qu'hier, c'était mon petit bébé et maintenant…

Astrid soupira profondément.

\- Tu sais, avança-t-elle, elle a raison sur un point. Il faut qu'on commence à la traiter comme une adulte. Zephyr est notre aînée et un jour, elle te succédera en tant que chef. Toi et moi, on doit tout faire pour qu'elle soit prête.

\- Je sais…

Harold se rappela sa propre adolescence et la façon dont il ne se sentait pas à sa place avant Krokmou. Soudain, il sut exactement quoi faire.

* * *

Deux coups frappés à la porte avertirent Zephyr que quelqu'un voulait entrer dans sa chambre. Elle marmonna quelque chose et resta assise à sa table de travail. La porte s'ouvrit et Harold entra. Il la contempla un moment, penchée sur les jumelles qu'elle venait de démonter pour vérifier si Nuffink ne les avait pas bousillées.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, avança-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais ! explosa-t-elle. Apprivoiser avec les dragons t'a fait perdre une jambe et t'as pas envie qu'il m'arrive la même chose, blablabla ! Mais tu crois que je suis stupide ? Pratiquement toutes les personnes de ta génération ont eu des dragons et il y en a très peu qui sont amputées. Et en plus de ça, on peut vivre avec une jambe en moins, t'en es la preuve ! Papa, t'es gentil mais tu pourras pas me protéger pour toujours.

Sur ce, elle fit pivoter la chaise à roulettes qu'elle avait fabriquée elle-même et fit mine d'examiner ses jumelles. Harold s'approcha et la regarda pensivement. Maigre. Auburn. Nerveuse. Toujours en train de s'isoler ou de bricoler des trucs. Par moments, il avait l'impression de voir en elle une version féminine de l'adolescent qu'il avait été.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de ton grand-père ? demanda-t-il.

\- Lequel ? Le père de maman ou le tien ?

\- Le mien. Quand j'avais ton âge, je ne m'entendais pas toujours très bien avec lui. En fait, on ne se comprenait pas. J'en suis revenu mais ça restera toujours des mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, des années après, je l'ai perdu. Alors quand tu es née, je me suis juré de ne pas faire avec toi les erreurs qu'a fait mon père. On dirait que ça n'a pas marché. Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas facile mais j'aimerais qu'on se comprenne.

Il avait touché un point sensible. Zephyr posa sa paire de jumelles et resta silencieuse un moment. Elle se sentait flattée que son père se confie à elle, émue d'apprendre cette partie de son histoire, mais en même temps, elle pensait que son cher papa ne la comprendrait jamais de toute façon. Ses parents étaient des légendes vivantes : Astrid la grande combattante et Harold qui avait apprivoisé des dizaines de dragons. A une époque, elle avait aimé vivre dans leur ombre mais maintenant, elle avait un peu mal quand elle pensait qu'elle ne leur arriverait jamais à la cheville. Il n'y avait qu'avec Siorcha qu'elle se sentait parfaitement libre d'être elle-même, et personne ne comprendrait jamais son amour pour Siorcha.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'on se comprenne, avoua-t-elle enfin.

\- On est trois à le vouloir ! lança quelqu'un.

Zephyr leva la tête et vit qu'Astrid se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Les parents s'installèrent sur le lit et Zephyr leur fit face, toujours assise sur sa chaise.

\- Ecoutez, dit-elle, je crois que la situation m'a échappé. Quand Siorcha a vu Equinoxe sur l'île, elle a pris peur et j'ai essayé de calmer le jeu comme je pouvais. Je suis peut-être allée un peu loin, d'ailleurs. Je suis désolée.

_Je voulais juste partager avec elle ce qu'on ressent quand on vole sur le dos d'un dragon, cette impression de force et de liberté totalement incomparable…_

\- C'est bon, répondit Astrid. Je crois que je t'ai beaucoup mis la pression, ces derniers temps. Mais je dois savoir précisément ce que tu as dit à Siorcha. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé du monde caché ?

\- Non ! protesta Zephyr. Elle sait juste que vous avez eu des dragons à une époque. C'est tout. Et elle m'a promis de ne parler à personne de ce qu'on a fait.

\- Il faut que tu sois certaine qu'elle n'en parlera jamais, insista Astrid. Si jamais elle raconte tout ça à son amoureux, par exemple…

Zephyr éclata d'un fou rire nerveux.

\- Ce crétin ? Elle préférerait n'importe quoi plutôt que de l'épouser !

\- Il pourrait y avoir un autre garçon, insista sa mère. Crois-moi, on fait parfois des bêtises quand on est amoureux.

\- Ça, j'en sais quelque chose, murmura Zephyr.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait trop parlé. Ses parents la regardaient maintenant avec un regard mouillé.

\- On le connait ? s'enquit Harold.

\- Quoi ? Ça vous regarde pas !

\- Y'a pas de honte à ça ! assena Astrid. Tu mérites un garçon qui te traite bien.

\- Et moi, j'ai pas besoin d'un garçon dans ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Siorcha et moi…

Elle s'interrompit mais il était trop tard. Ses parents la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Soudain, Zephyr eut très peur. Allaient-ils la rejeter ?

\- Siorcha et toi… répéta Harold, encore abasourdi.

\- Heu… On devrait pas aller faire cuire ces harengs maintenant ?

Ses parents continuaient de la regarder sans dire un mot. Zephyr comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Ils savaient. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien ?

\- Je vais m'occuper des harengs… murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Le repas du soir se déroula dans un calme pesant. Zephyr avait trop peur pour mentionner ce qui venait de se passer, et les parents parlèrent de choses qui n'avaient rien à voir. Seul Nuffink semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la gêne générale.

En se levant de table après le repas, Zephyr décida d'essayer de briser la glace. Tant pis, il faudrait bien en reparler un jour.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai passer chez Siorcha demain ? s'enquit-elle. Elle m'a prêté un de ses livres et j'aimerais le lui rendre.

\- Non ! répondit Astrid.

\- QUOI ?!

-On part en excursion demain.

C'était tellement peu la réponse qu'elle attendait qu'elle resta stupéfaite tandis que Nuffink, qui adorait les excursions, se mit à sauter de joie.

\- La punition est levée ! hurla-t-il.

\- Non, rétorqua Astrid. Tu la feras quand on rentrera. Maintenant, va faire ton sac.

Le petit garçon partit en courant. Zephyr, elle, ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.

\- Une excursion en plein milieu de la semaine ?!

\- C'est la première fois en quinze ans qu'un dragon s'aventure aussi loin du monde caché, expliqua Harold. Ça peut vouloir dire qu'elle s'ennuie mais ça peut aussi vouloir dire qu'elle est venue chercher de l'aide. Ta mère et moi, on préfère vérifier.

\- Et on veut que tu viennes avec nous, ajouta Astrid. Tu rendras visite à ta copine en rentrant.

\- Attendez… Vous n'êtes pas vénères, pour elle et moi ?

Astrid soupira.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua-t-elle. Il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation. Mais ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Et puis, Siorcha est une fille bien, tu pourrais tomber plus mal.

\- Donc, ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Zephyr, qui n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

\- Ce qui me gêne, expliqua Harold, c'est que tu risques d'avoir une vie très compliquée avec ta Siorcha. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne vont pas t'accepter. Mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie. Maintenant, va faire ton sac.

\- Ne prend pas de bandeau, ajouta sa mère. Cette fois-ci, on veut que tu mémorises le trajet.

Zephyr essuya une larme. Jusqu'ici, ses parents lui avaient toujours caché le lieu exact du monde des dragons. Ils étaient en train de lui confier le secret le plus important de leur vie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait vraiment importante à leurs yeux.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de partir dans sa chambre.


	5. Bébé

Ce oneshot se déroule un ou deux ans après la fin du dernier film.

_Bébé_

Harold avait passé la journée à tourner en rond et à se ronger les sangs. Il avait bien essayé de rester près d'Astrid quand les contractions avaient commencé, mais celle-ci avait perdu patience et l'avait viré. C'était tout juste si elle ne l'avait pas insulté. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et il avait essayé de passer le temps avec ses amis, qui faisaient des paris sur ce à qui ressemblerait le bébé. Au final, il avait perdu patience et les avait virés à son tour, lassé de leur expliquer que la probabilité pour que ce soit des jumeaux était quand même minuscule. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à la porte de sa propre chambre, mort d'inquiétude.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Astrid devait mener un combat sans lui. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient toujours combattu main dans la main, dans les joies et les peines. Depuis que l'accouchement avait commencé, il se sentait perdu. Elle avait mal sans lui, elle était en train d'expulser cette petite chose qu'elle avait portée pendant neuf mois et qu'ils avaient tant désirée. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Il décida de sortir pour faire une énième fois le tour du quartier à pieds. Sur le chemin, toutes les personnes qui le croisèrent le saluèrent en silence. Tout le monde savait. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si Astrid mourait en couches ?

Harold pressa le pas. Une surprise l'attendait quand il se trouva à nouveau devant leur maison : des pleurs de bébé filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Son cœur enfla de joie et il se précipita à l'intérieur, puis hésita à frapper à la porte de la chambre. Et si ça s'était mal passé, après tout ?

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? répondit Astrid de l'intérieur.

Il entra, le cœur battant, et trouva Astrid allongée dans leur lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au cou, livide. Il se précipita et lui prit la main.

\- Comment tu te sens ?! demanda-t-il.

\- Mieux maintenant que c'est fini !

\- Je veux dire… tout va bien ?

Astrid hocha la tête, à la fois trop fatiguée et trop émue pour parler. Harold se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Quel soulagement.

\- Tu veux pas savoir pour le bébé ? s'enquit-elle. Père indigne ?

Il était sur le point de répondre quand Valka entra dans la pièce, portant un petit paquet dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha sans dire un mot et il vit le visage de son premier enfant pour la première fois. Il s'attendait vaguement à voir des ressemblances avec Astrid ou lui, ou même avec leurs parents respectifs. Cependant, il eut un sursaut. C'était un bébé fripé, rougeâtre et laid.

\- Surpris ? demanda Valka. On dirait pourtant toi le jour de ta naissance !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Tous les bébés naissent rouges ! J'arrive pas à croire que c'est à ton tour d'être papa, maintenant. J'aimerais que ton père soit là. Tiens !

Elle lui déposa le bébé dans les bras sans lui demander son avis. Harold le regarda pensivement. Il avait les yeux bleus d'Astrid et ses cheveux étaient auburn. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui il ressemblerait le plus.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'il soit là, avoua-t-il. Hé, on pourrait l'appeler Stoick, non ?

\- Non ! décida Astrid. On ne va pas appeler notre fille comme ça, ce serait trop dur à porter !

\- C'est une fille ?

\- Oui. Quand elle sera plus grande, je lui apprendrai à se servir d'une hache.

Astrid arborait un petit sourire en disant cela. Il était clair qu'elle avait hâte de voir son enfant grandir. Harold se prit à imaginer ce qu'il ferait plus tard avec elle. Il la regarderait faire ses premiers pas, il l'emmènerait se promener en bateau, il lui raconterait des tas d'histoires et un jour, il l'aiderait à apprivoiser son premier drag…

Harold dût se forcer à penser à autre chose. Les dragons, c'était fini. Il restait peut-être encore quelques spécimens égarés ici ou là mais ces spécimens resteraient à l'état sauvage. Il n'apprendrait jamais à sa fille à gagner la confiance d'un dragon, il ne la regarderait pas faire son premier vol et s'écrier : « regarde-moi papa ! ». C'était toute une partie de sa vie qu'il ne partagerait jamais avec elle. Oh, bien sûr, ils auraient d'autres bons moments mais elle ne saurait jamais concrètement ce qui avait constitué le cœur de sa vie pendant six longues années. Tant pis.

\- Je peux la prendre ? demanda Astrid.

Harold acquiesça. Il espérait très fort que sa tristesse ne se lisait pas sur son visage. Astrid allait bien et leur fille était en parfaite santé, après tout. Il était entouré des deux, pardon, des trois femmes de sa vie. C'était censé être un jour joyeux.

\- Et sinon, vous avez pensé à un prénom autre que Stoick ? s'enquit Valka en s'asseyant près d'eux.

\- Zephyr ! proposa Astrid. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Harold trouva l'idée jolie. Zephyr, c'était le nom du vent d'ouest, ce qui évoquait la liberté et avait en même temps un côté poétique. Ça lui irait bien. Ils avaient tant espéré ce bébé et maintenant qu'elle était là, tout irait bien. Dans quelques jours, il serait parfaitement heureux.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Ce fut encore les pleurs du bébé qui les réveillèrent au beau milieu de la nuit. Harold et Astrid restèrent un instant sans bouger. Il leur sembla que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils passaient leur temps à changer les langes de Zephyr et à la bercer pour qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer. Ils n'avaient pas eu une nuit complète depuis sa naissance.

\- Ton tour ! souffla Astrid.

Harold s'extirpa du lit, mit sa jambe et se traîna jusqu'à la chambre du bébé. Elle hurlait toujours à pleins poumons mais se mit à pleurer un peu moins fort dès qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle portait bien son nom : pour avoir du souffle, elle en avait !

\- Doucement, bébé, murmura-t-il en l'approchant de son visage. Ta maman a sommeil.

Son visage s'était défripé depuis sa naissance et n'était plus du tout rouge. Il était évident qu'elle ressemblerait beaucoup à sa mère en grandissant. En revenant dans la chambre et en la posant dans les bras d'Astrid, Harold ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son épouse avait l'air fatigué.

\- Elle a faim, je crois, murmura-t-il.

Sans dire un mot, Astrid déboutonna le haut de sa chemise de nuit et mit le bébé à son sein. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. La première fois qu'il avait assisté à cette scène, le jeune papa avait trouvé cela trop mignon. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : que cela se termine pour pouvoir se remettre à dormir.

Enfin, le bébé cessa de téter et sembla s'assoupir. Sans dire un mot, Harold la reprit dans ses bras, attrapa la lampe et marcha vers la chambre comme un somnambule. Elle se mit à gémir quand il la déposa dans son berceau.

\- Oh, non ! murmura-t-il. Tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer ! T'es mouillée, c'est ça ?

Un rapide examen de ses langes lui apprit qu'ils étaient intacts. Harold la reprit dans ses bras et la berça un moment, espérant qu'elle se rendorme. Peine perdue. Découragé, il la reposa dans son berceau et sortit.

\- Astrid, tu dors ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

Elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait la tête pressée contre l'oreiller et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, elle aussi. Sans dire un mot, il arracha sa jambe artificielle et s'allongea contre elle. Peu à peu, les sanglots d'Astrid s'espacèrent tandis que Zephyr continuait de pleurer.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ? demanda Harold.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je suis une mauvaise mère ?

La question le prit de court. Il resta muet un instant, puis s'enquit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Eh bien, tout ! On m'a toujours dit que toutes les mères savent d'instinct comment faire, mais moi, j'y arrive pas ! Je ne sais pas la consoler quand elle pleure et des fois… Des fois, je regrette notre vie d'avant ! J'en peux plus, je n'ai plus fait d'exercice depuis des mois, je me sens molle de partout et j'ai l'impression d'être transformée en distributeur de lait ! Et je me déteste de penser ça, je me déteste de penser que mes hanches sont devenues affreuses alors que ma priorité, ça devrait être le bonheur du bébé…

Harold eut un petit choc. Ce que disait Astrid faisait écho à ce qu'il ressentait. Avant la grossesse d'Astrid, ils pouvaient faire la grasse matinée le dimanche et faire l'amour autant qu'ils le voulaient. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus une seconde à lui et il avait l'impression que l'odeur du pipi de bébé le suivait partout. Il avait vraiment désiré être père mais ce qu'il vivait maintenant n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré.

\- Elles sont très belles, tes hanches ! protesta-t-il en lui passant une main à l'endroit stratégique.

\- Merci. Mais tu crois que je suis une mauvaise mère ? Je veux dire, je croyais que dès que Tempête serait née, tout irait bien !

\- Zephyr , corrigea Harold.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

\- Non, tu viens de l'appeler Tempête.

Astrid resta stupéfaite. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait donné à sa fille et à son dragon préféré des noms similaires, qui évoquaient le vent. A présent, tout se mettait en place dans sa tête.

\- Je suis nulle, murmura-t-elle. Je m'imaginais que les dragons cesseraient de me manquer quand on serait parents.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, je croyais la même chose, avoua Harold.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait peut-être aller bercer la petite chipie pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer ?

\- Oui, marmonna Astrid. C'est clair, elle nous détestera quand elle sera plus grande.

Elle se leva néanmoins, marcha jusqu'à la chambre et prit le bébé dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'arrêta de pleurer et la regarda comme si elle attendait qu'elle parle. Astrid avait la gorge nouée.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-elle. Ecoute, ton papa et moi, on t'aime très fort. On est juste un peu fatigués en ce moment. Être parents, c'est nouveau pour nous et on n'était pas vraiment prêts. En plus de ça, tu es arrivée à un moment délicat. Nos dragons nous manquent alors forcément, on est un peu tristes. Mais ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On est juste impatients que tu grandisses pour pouvoir jouer avec toi et t'apprendre plein de choses.

\- Ta maman a raison, ajouta Harold. En ce moment, on est un peu nuls comme parents mais on va apprendre. On a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Zephyr répondit par un gazouillis et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait. Les parents reprirent la lampe et retournèrent se coucher. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Ouah, murmura enfin Astrid. Je ne pensais pas que lui parler lui ferait cet effet.

\- Mon non plus, répondit Harold.

Ils s'embrassèrent et restèrent simplement enlacés, comme aux premier jours de leur mariage, quand ils savouraient simplement le bonheur d'être tous les deux. D'une certaine façon, ils s'étaient retrouvés.

\- Tu sais, murmura soudain Harold, je crois qu'on pourrait trouver un baby-sitter dimanche et passer un peu de temps, rien que tous les deux. Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes muscles, d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Ce sera bien. On sera peut-être des meilleurs parents si on lâche prise…


	6. Sauvetage (première partie)

Cette fiction en deux parties se déroule une quinzaine d'années après les événements du dernier film.

_Sauvetage, première partie_

Un coup frappé à la porte résonna au beau milieu de la nuit. Astrid et Harold ne dormaient pas. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils s'attendaient au pire. Une semaine plus tôt, un chef de clan qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré était venu demander Zephyr en mariage. Tout le monde avait cru à une plaisanterie : elle avait quinze ans et lui, quarante, après tout. Il avait insisté, Zephyr avait ri, il avait encore insisté et Astrid lui avait dit gentiment de partir tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui plante sa hache là où ça fait le plus mal. Vexé, il avait pris la porte en annonçant que si New Berk le voulait, ce serait la guerre. Depuis, tout le monde se tenait prêt.

\- Tu crois que c'est lui ? demanda Harold en entrouvrant la porte.

Un petit cri bien connu leur répondit. La porte fut ouverte en grand et un jeune nocturne éclair déboula dans la pièce. Astrid et Harold restèrent médusés. C'était Eclipse, l'un des enfants de Krokmou et de la furie éclair. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

\- Arrête ce bruit ! s'écria Astrid tandis qu'Eclipse essayait de lui lécher les mains. Tu vas réveiller les enfants !

Trop tard, Zephyr et Nuffink venaient de débouler, brandissant elle, sa hache et lui, sa massue. Ils restèrent stupéfaits en voyant ce qui se passait.

\- Eclipse ! rugit Nuffink en se précipitant pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Du calme ! s'écria Astrid. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris ? On se place pas à découvert en même temps, c'est le meilleur moyen de donner l'avantage à l'adversaire !

\- Heu, Maman, d'habitude j'apprécie beaucoup tes leçons de stratégie guerrière, avança Zephyr. Mais là, tu crois pas qu'on devrait plutôt parler d'autre chose ? Comme ce que fait ce dragon ici alors qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire venir des drag… Eh, laisse mes cheveux tranquilles !

Eclipse était en train de lui faire la fête. Les parents échangèrent un long regard.

\- Nous non plus, on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, expliqua Harold. Eclipse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon grand ?

Le jeune dragon sembla se calmer. Il se recroquevilla, fit la grimace et régurgita un objet noir et oblong. Harold pâlit en le voyant.

\- Un morceau du gouvernail de Krokmou… murmura-t-il.

\- T'es sûr ? s'enquit Astrid.

\- Evidemment. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Krokmou et Eclipse est venu chercher de l'aide ! C'est ça, mon grand ?

Eclipse s'assit et prit un regard implorant. Astrid soupira.

\- En temps normal, je proposerais d'aller réparer son gouvernail tout de suite, énonça-t-elle. Seulement, on ne peut pas quitter New Berk maintenant. Le temps que tu lui fabriques un nouveau gouvernail, qu'on s'absente et qu'on fasse le trajet en bateau dans les deux sens, il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi !

\- J'ai toujours un gouvernail d'avance, au cas où, annonça Harold. Mais pour le trajet…

\- Ça n'irait pas plus vite à dos de dragon ? demanda Zephyr.

Elle désignait Eclipse, qui attendait toujours un signal de leur part. Nuffink se mit à trépigner :

\- Ouais ! On y va tous à dos de dragon !

\- On n'ira nulle part ! s'écria Astrid. Ecoutez, j'aime Krokmou autant que vous mais on ne peut pas partir maintenant ! New Berk a besoin d'être défendu !

\- Et si j'allais attacher le gouvernail moi-même ? suggéra Nuffink, qui avait vraiment envie de partir à dos de dragon.

Harold écarta tout de suite cette proposition. Même si son fils était loin d'être stupide, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on 'répare' un dragon. En revanche, il connaissait quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé à fabriquer plusieurs gouvernails et à les mettre en place quand ils avaient rendu visite à Krokmou à l'entrée du monde perdu…

Zephyr réalisa que son père la regardait fixement et tressaillit :

\- Quoi ? Moi ?!

\- Je t'ai déjà montré comment on fait, non ?

\- Oui, mais… quand même, c'est plus ou moins à cause de moi si tout le monde est sur ses gardes, non ? Je veux dire…

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! rugit Astrid. C'est lui qui a tort, pas toi !

C'était vrai mais Zephyr avait beau savoir que cette demande en mariage n'était pas sa faute, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela gênant. Harold remarqua sa gêne et changea de sujet :

\- A dos de dragon, t'en auras pour une journée, pas plus. Tu fais l'aller-retour et on n'en reparle plus.

\- Je peux venir avec elle ? supplia Nuffink.

Les parents se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de changer un gouvernail, les enfants pouvaient se trouver en danger à un moment. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient là l'un pour l'autre.

Il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient avant le lever du soleil pour ne pas être surpris. Les enfants dormirent quelques heures et furent réveillés par le petit nocturne éclair, qui piaillait d'impatience. Nuffink baillait de fatigue tandis que Zephyr, qui était plutôt du matin, restait calme et concentrée. On prépara un sac avec le gouvernail, quelques outils, une couverture, une lampe et de quoi manger. Enfin, tout le monde sortit dans la rue encore déserte.

\- Obéis à ta sœur quoi qu'il arrive ! murmura Harold à l'oreille de Nuffink, qui se renfrogna immédiatement.

\- Faites le plus vite possible ! ajouta Astrid en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Et surtout, personne ne doit vous voir !

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent et montèrent sur le dos du petit dragon, qui décolla immédiatement. Astrid et Harold se prirent par la main.

\- Ça y est, murmura Astrid. C'est la première fois qu'ils partent en expédition sans nous. Ils ont grandi tellement vite !

\- Viens, répondit Harold en l'entraînant dans la maison. On fêtera ça avec eux quand ils seront rentrés.

_A suivre…_


	7. Sauvetage (deuxième partie)

_Sauvetage, deuxième partie_

Pour Nuffink, le trajet fut beaucoup trop court. C'était la première fois qu'il partait en expédition aussi loin sans ses parents et pour lui, c'était la chose la plus géniale qui lui était jamais arrivée. Plus pragmatique, Zephyr hésitait entre l'euphorie et l'appréhension. Elle ressentait de la fierté à l'idée que ses parents lui fassent confiance à ce point-là mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner. Et s'ils étaient attaqués ? Et s'ils faisaient une chute mortelle ?

Elle s'efforça de chasser ces pensées. Le soleil se levait quand ils arrivèrent aux portes du monde caché. A leur grand soulagement, Equinoxe et Blizzard, les sœurs d'Eclipse, les y attendaient. En revanche, on ne voyait Krokmou nulle part.

\- Salut ! s'écria Zephyr en mettant pied à terre. Ça fait du bien de vous revoir. Krokmou est là ?

Les petites dragonnes s'approchèrent, les reconnurent et commencèrent par leur réclamer des câlins, puis les regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Zephyr comprit et sortit le gouvernail de son sac. Les trois jeunes dragons ouvrirent des yeux ronds, puis plongèrent dans le gouffre.

\- Ils vont nous amener Krokmou, supposa Zephyr. On n'a plus qu'à attendre.

\- Ouais ! s'écria Nuffink en baillant. J'ai faim, pas toi ? On pourrait manger en attendant ?

Ils se partagèrent une tartine en silence. C'était étrange de se trouver ainsi seuls, loin de tout, au beau milieu de l'océan. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, un bolide blanc jaillit du gouffre, portant un bolide noir et suivi de trois bolides noirs et blancs. Les enfants retinrent leur souffle. C'était eux.

\- Salut Krokmou ! s'écria Nuffink en se précipitant. Comment ça va ?

\- Je suppose qu'il va comme un dragon qui ne vole pas, supposa Zephyr. Krokmou ? Tu me reconnais ? Papa, je veux dire Harold n'a pas pu venir, mais nous, on est là.

Elle et son frère étendirent la main et tournèrent la tête, un geste qui leur était maintenant familier. Krokmou vint y poser son museau, puis se tourna, leur présenta sa queue et les regarda fixement. Le message était clair : il voulait qu'on remplace son gouvernail.

\- Parfait ! déclara Zephyr. On va faire ça tout de suite. Nuffink, passe-moi la pince à noyau !

Nuffink lui passa une pince au hasard et la regarda ajuster le gouvernail. A une époque, son père avait essayé de lui apprendre à bricoler mais il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cela. Le petit Nuffink était plutôt un guerrier, comme sa mère.

\- Voilà ! s'écria Zephyr en posant ses outils. C'est bon ? Tu veux l'essayer ?

Krokmou fit un signe d'assentiment et décolla, suivi par toute sa famille. Ils firent trois fois le tour du rocher où les enfants se tenaient, puis se posèrent à nouveau près d'eux. Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard satisfait.

\- Excellent ! s'écria Zephyr. Maintenant, on aimerait bien rentrer chez nous.

Krokmou leur fit signe de monter sur son dos. Ils s'exécutèrent, pensant qu'ils allaient être reconduits à New Berk. Au lieu de cela, les dragons s'engouffrèrent dans le précipice.

\- Hé ! cria Zephyr. J'ai dit chez nous ! C'est quoi, cette blague ?

\- Il nous fait faire un petit tour pour nous remercier ! hurla Nuffink, complètement euphorique.

\- Non, mais ça va pas ! Maman et Papa vont s'inquiéter et… Ouah, c'est beau !

Ils venaient de débarquer dans une salle grande comme une île et zigzaguaient entre des dizaines de stalactites et stalagmites phosphorescentes. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil.

-T'imagines les siècles qu'il a fallu pour créer des concrétions pareilles ? demanda Zephyr. Je parie qu'il y a du phosphore dans celle-ci. Ou bien…

\- Mais arrête de parler comme une intello ! Profite ! On n'a pas besoin de savoir les noms de… Hé, je parie que celui-là, c'est un Rôtisseur !

Ils se trouvaient à proximité d'un groupe de dragons. Plus loin il y avait des dizaines et même des centaines de dragons de toutes les tailles et de toutes les espèces. Les deux enfants appartenaient à une génération qui n'avait pas cohabité avec les dragons. Jusque-là, ils avaient eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi les anciens dragonniers étaient presque tous nostalgiques de cette époque qu'ils n'avaient pas connue. Mais en voyant de près toutes ces créatures superbes, en voyant la force et la beauté sauvage qui émanait d'elles, ils ressentirent un énorme choc émotionnel. Tout d'un coup, ils comprenaient.

Les dragons leur firent faire le tour du lieu principal. Aucun dragon ne fit mine de les agresser : ils étaient avec l'Alpha, ce qui voulait dire que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Au bout d'un moment, il les déposa sur un promontoire d'où ils purent admirer le spectacle.

A ce moment-là, Zephyr réalisa que son ventre gargouillait de faim. Il était probablement midi passé et leurs parents devaient s'inquiéter. A contrecœur, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Krokmou.

\- Merci, dit-elle. C'était vraiment très bien. Mais on aimerait rentrer maintenant. Si possible à bonne distance de New Berk pour qu'on puisse faire le reste du trajet à pieds. D'accord ?

Krokmou se tourna vers ses enfants et Blizzard s'avança. Les enfants firent le trajet retour sur son dos, le cœur un peu serré. Comme prévu, la petite dragonne les déposa en pleine campagne et ils marchèrent dix minutes avant de regagner la ville. A leur grande surprise, les rues étaient presque désertes et ils parvinrent à regagner leur maison sans être repérés. Cependant, une surprise les attendait : Siorcha, la petite amie de Zephyr, se tenait devant la porte et ouvrit des yeux ronds en les voyant.

\- Zeph, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, tu vois, je rentre, éluda Zephyr.

\- Quoi ?! Ta mère m'a dit que vous aviez la varicelle, tous les deux !

Zephyr rougit. Elle n'aimait pas du tout mentir à la fille qui comptait le plus pour elle, ça non. En plus de ça, Siorcha était loin d'être stupide : elle avait parfaitement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment tout lui expliquer sans lui révéler leur secret ?

\- Il y a eu comme une erreur de diagnostic, avança-t-elle.

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on attende ensemble à l'intérieur ?

\- Mais… je veux pas te contaminer !

\- J'ai déjà eu la varicelle. Quand j'avais quatre ans.

Zephyr capitula et ouvrit la porte pour tout le monde. Tant pis, Siorcha pouvait toujours sortir par la fenêtre plus tard. Tandis que Nuffink allait se servir dans le garde-manger, elle demanda :

\- On attend quoi ?

\- T'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Siorcha. Ton prétendant est revenu dans la nuit !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui. En gros, il t'a encore demandée en mariage sur la place publique. Et quand il a appris que tu… as la varicelle, c'est ta mère qu'il a demandée en mariage.

\- Il a fait ça ?!

\- Oui. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu.

Zephyr se tint la tête entre ses mains. S'il y avait une chose que sa mère ne supportait pas, c'était les comportements de macho. Ce type avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Comment il va ? s'enquit-elle. Je veux dire, il lui reste des dents ?

\- Heu… Je suis pas allée voir de près. Bref, il est reparti en disant que les femmes de New Berk étaient les pires et qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds ici. Tout le monde est sur le port pour lui dire au revoir. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Zephyr eut un petit sourire.

\- Ça, c'est tout ma mère… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais ?

_La fin !_

Note : je sais que techniquement parlant, la franchise est terminée mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer une suite avec, par exemple, les enfants d'Astrid et Harold. Je sais, je rêve trop…


	8. Comme au bon vieux temps!

Astrid et Harold organisent une réunion d'anciens dragonniers et ça tourne mal. Cette fiction contient des éléments de 'Par-delà les rives'.

_Comme au bon vieux temps !_

Après s'être installés sur New Berk, les anciens dragonniers de la Rive avait adopté une coutume personnelle : tous les ans, ils se réunissaient chez l'un d'eux pour évoquer leurs vieux souvenirs. Ce soir, la fête aurait lieu chez Astrid et Harold, qui attendaient maintenant les autres : Rustik, les jumeaux, Varek et même Ingrid. Ils n'allaient pas tarder. Assis près de la fenêtre, Nuffink guettait leur arrivée, frémissant d'impatience. Près du feu, Astrid refaisait les tresses de Zephyr tandis qu'Harold vérifiait que les assiettes étaient en place.

\- Il sera là, Amund ? demanda Nuffink en laissant tomber le rideau.

Amund était le nom du petit garçon que Varek et Ingrid avaient eu ensemble quelques années plus tôt. En effet, ils avaient repris leur relation peu après la fondation de New Berk. Les jumeaux, eux, sortaient depuis peu avec Sorek et Sara, deux ressortissants d'une autre île qui, comme par hasard, étaient eux aussi jumeaux. Quant à Rustik, il en était encore à se demander par quelle injustice il était célibataire.

\- Il sera là, répondit Astrid en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

\- Il sera vert quand on lui parlera des dragons ! s'écria Nuffink.

\- Non ! protesta Harold. Ne lui dit surtout pas qu'on a vu Krokmou et Tempête !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien ?

\- C'est notre secret, répéta Harold. Un secret, ça ne se répète à personne.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête. À ce moment, on frappa à la porte. C'était les jumeaux et Rustik. Après les salutations, les invités déballèrent ce qu'ils avaient apporté.

\- C'est pas encore votre bar en croûte de sel ? demanda Astrid, méfiante.

\- Non ! s'attrista Kognedur. C'est la recette de Sorek ! Une recette de mauviette avec dix fois moins de sel !

\- Et Sara a pris son parti, évidemment ! ajouta Kranedur. Ces jumeaux, tout le temps fourrés ensemble, ça m'énerve !

\- J'ai apporté du punch ! ajouta Rustik. On ne sera que les anciens ? Parce que si une jolie femme arrivait sans prévenir, je crois…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant qu'Astrid ait eu le temps de le remettre à sa place. C'était Varek, Ingrid et Amund, couverts de neige. Il y eut encore des embrassades et on finit par s'asseoir, les adultes sur des chaises, les enfants sur des coussins près du feu. Évidemment, les enfants, qui n'attendaient que ça, réclamèrent l'apéro (et surtout les amuse-bouche qui allaient avec). On fit circuler les verres et on trinqua au passé.

\- Le temps passe… s'attrista Varek. J'arrive pas à croire que ça fait dix ans qu'on a…

Tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait dire : cela faisait dix ans qu'ils avaient fait leurs adieux aux dragons. A la surprise générale, Ingrid lui fila un coup de coude.

\- On était d'accord ! souffla-t-elle.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Harold.

\- Eh bien, A, M, U, N, D traverse une P, H, A, S, E. Si on veut passer une soirée au C, A, L, M, E, il va falloir éviter le mot D, R, A, G, O, N.

\- T'as besoin d'E, P, E, L, E, R ça ? s'enquit Kranedur.

\- Mais laisse parler I, N, G, R, I, D ! protesta Kognedur.

Les enfants ouvrirent des yeux ronds, sauf Zephyr, qui était la seule à savoir épeler. Plutôt que de tout expliquer, Astrid décida de détourner la conversation.

\- Ils sont bons, ces amuse-bouche ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est toi qui les as faits ?

\- T'as perdu, Astrid ! s'écria Kranedur. Fallait épeler au moins un mot !

\- Krane, enfin ! s'écria Astrid. On épèle les mots pour la même raison qu'on épèle le mot larmes.

Tout le monde attendit la crise de larmes mais rien ne se passa. Apparemment, Kranedur s'était enfin débarrassé de ce petit défaut. Ingrid préféra changer de sujet :

\- Pour les amuse-bouche, Amund m'a aidée !

\- Ils sont aussi bons que tes côtes de yak ! s'écria Rustik. C'est vraiment pas étonnant que Varek soit toujours aussi gros !

\- C'est pas du poulet, au moins ? s'inquiéta Kranedur, qui n'avait jamais remangé de poulet depuis la Rive.

\- Non. Les verts sont végétariens et les beiges sont au yak. Encore un ?

On refit circuler les amuse-bouche et les enfants allèrent chercher un jeu de société pour jouer tandis que les adultes bavardaient. Astrid ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les adultes (à peu près) responsables qu'ils étaient maintenant aux adolescents irréfléchis qui s'étaient installés sur la Rive des années plus tôt. Ils en avaient fait, du chemin !

\- Helga va se marier ! annonça soudain Rustik. Vous croyez que je devrais lui apporter un cadeau de mariage ?

Tout le monde resta muet. Helga, c'était l'une des femmes que Rustik avait draguée lourdement l'année précédente. Elle l'avait même traité de tête de mouton devant tout le monde.

\- Non, protesta Kognedur. Va pas à ce mariage !

Astrid et Ingrid hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Pas découragé, Rustik poursuivit :

\- Le cadeau, ce serait pour m'excuser. J'ai été un peu lourd avec elle, vous comprenez ?

Tout le monde le fixa avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que Rustik parlait de s'excuser auprès d'une femme. Et il avait l'air sincère. C'était totalement incroyable.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Rustik ? demanda Kranedur.

\- Enfin, c'est moi ! Je veux juste être correct avec Helga et…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, coupa Harold. Tu veux tenter ta chance avec sa sœur ou sa meilleure amie ?

Rustik baissa les yeux tandis que tout le monde autour de lui soupirait d'exaspération. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

\- Les mariages, vaudrait mieux que t'évites ! conclut Ingrid.

\- J'allais dire la même chose pour toi ! protesta Rustik. T'as épousé un Ingerman ! Ingrid Ingerman, c'est un nom tout pourri !

\- Non, protesta Kranedur. En fait, c'est un nom cool. Vous croyez que Sara accepterait de changer de prénom pour le mariage ? Je la verrais bien s'appeler Thorsten !

\- Vous êtes même pas fiancés ! lança Kognedur. Et personne dans la famille n'a jamais changé de prénom pour se marier ! A part la cousine Tordur Thorsten, évidemment. Elle, son prénom d'avant, c'était Dragon.

Varek et Ingrid échangèrent un regard effaré mais il était trop tard. Avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps d'intervenir, Amund s'écria :

\- Les dragons, ça existe pas !

\- Pourquoi tu dis que ça existe pas ? s'enquit Zephyr.

\- C'est un mensonge que les grands ont inventé ! Y'a jamais eu de dragons !

\- On va parler d'autre chose ! s'écria Ingrid.

\- Je te dis, ça existe pas les dragons maman !

\- J'ai déjà vu un dragon ! protesta Nuffink. Même que je suis monté sur son dos !

Astrid et Harold firent signe à leur fils de se taire mais il était trop tard. Amund continuait :

\- T'es qu'un gros menteur, Nuffink ! T'as jamais monté sur un dragon !

\- Je suis monté sur un dragon, il s'appelait Krokmou, et sur un autre dragon, elle s'appelait Tempête, même que papa et maman m'ont dit de le dire à personne !

Rustik avala de travers et recracha la moitié de son verre de punch. Tous les autres restèrent muets, stupéfaits, et dévisagèrent Harold et Astrid, qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Au final, ce fut cette dernière qui s'adressa à Zephyr :

\- Ma chérie, et si tu allais montrer ton lit-cabane aux garçons ?

Zephyr préférait garder son lit pour elle mais elle comprenait que vu la situation, il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Elle sortit, suivie par Nuffink et Amund. Un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Moi, dit soudain Kranedur, je crois qu'il y a un tunnel qui fait communiquer New Berk et le monde des dragons et que Nuffink a trouvé l'entrée du tunnel. Notre cousin Maldur est spécialiste en tunnels.

\- Alors on risque d'être envahis par les dragons ? demanda Kognedur. En même temps, ce serait bien : je pourrais faire peur à Sorek quand il dort !

\- Vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque, les jumeaux ! s'écria Rustik. On est face aux deux pires têtes de mouton de l'archipel !

Il fusillait Astrid et Harold du regard. Ceux-ci échangèrent un bref regard. Ils savaient qu'il était inutile de nier. Leurs amis avaient tout compris.

\- On peut tout expliquer, avança Astrid.

\- Vous êtes retournés au monde des dragons… énonça Varek d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, enfin…

\- Et vous comptiez nous en parler quand ?!

\- Eh bien…

\- Oh, vous avez dit au petit Nuffink de n'en parler à personne, donc jamais ?!

Sa voix tremblait de colère contenue. Il avait toujours été très émotif mais sa réaction dépassait tout ce qu'Harold avait pu craindre.

\- Ecoute, commença Harold…

\- Je croyais que t'étais mon ami. Tu sais que ça m'a brisé le cœur quand Chouchoute est partie. Tu sais à quel point j'ai pensé à elle et à tous ses petits bébés. T'avais l'occasion de tous nous emmener pour leur dire bonjour et prendre des nouvelles. Et tu l'as pas fait !

\- Je croyais… avança Harold.

\- Laisse-moi parler ! Tu sais que quand Amund est né, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mon seul regret, c'était de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais jouer avec Bouledogre, que deux des trois personnes les plus importantes de ma vie ne se rencontreraient jamais. Tu savais que ça me faisait du chagrin. Et pendant ce temps-là, t'emmène tes enfants jouer avec Krokmou, comme si on n'avait jamais aimé nos dragons, comme s'ils ne nous manquaient pas. Et toi, Astrid, t'as fait pareil…

Sa voix se brisa et il se mit à pleurer. Astrid et Harold ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ils savaient à quel point leur ami était sensible et cette réaction était précisément ce qu'ils avaient cherché à éviter. Ingrid alla le prendre dans ses bras sans dire un mot et il se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Rustik décida de verser de l'huile sur le feu :

\- Laisse tomber ! Harold a décidé qu'il était au-dessus de tout le monde, c'est tout ! Quand je pense qu'à une époque, il me reprenait à chaque fois que je faisais une toute petite bêtise…

Les jumeaux avaient sortis le popcorn et guettaient l'explosion de colère, ravis. Ingrid n'avait pas dit un mot. Astrid l'interrogea du regard, espérant qu'elle essaierait de calmer le jeu. A sa grande déception, elle la fusilla du regard, se leva et alla droit vers la porte.

\- Amund ! cria-t-elle. Viens, on rentre à la maison !

\- Tu vas pas partir comme ça ! s'écria Astrid.

\- Ecoute, j'aimerais discuter de tout ça calmement, mais là, c'est pas possible. Peut-être qu'on en reparlera plus tard et peut-être qu'on pourra trouver un terrain d'entente…

\- Prends pas leur défense ! cria presque Varek. T'as pas arrêté de te demander si les bébés de Sonovent n'étaient pas dévorés tout petits maintenant que Natali et ses dames ont pris leur retraite ! Des bébés dévorés ! Ils avaient un moyen de nous rassurer là-dessus et ils l'ont pas fait !

Il empoigna Ingrid et la serra fort contre lui. Harold et Astrid seraient rentrés sous terre s'ils l'avaient pu.

À ce moment-là, on se rendit compte que les enfants observaient ce qui se passait depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Zephyr avait passé un bras autour de Nuffink et essayait en vain de poser sa main sur les yeux d'Amund. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Finalement, Amund s'avança et alla enlacer son père.

\- C'est tout ma faute, annonça Nuffink, penaud. J'aurais pas dû rapporter.

\- Et moi, j'aurais dû mieux le surveiller, ajouta Zephyr. On est désolés.

\- Non ! protesta Astrid. C'est pas votre faute, les enfants. Retournez dans la chambre.

Les enfants ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Leur inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages : c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient des amis, adultes de surcroit, se comporter ainsi. Ça faisait encore plus peur que toutes les histoires de dragons qu'ils avaient pu entendre.

\- On rentre ? demanda faiblement Amund.

\- Non ! protesta Zephyr. Vous allez au moins rester jusqu'au dessert, non ? Je suis sûre que ce qui vient de se passer, c'est pas si grave !

Sa voix sonnait faux. Il était clair qu'elle avait peur qu'en effet, ce soit extrêmement grave. Les adultes se regardèrent. Evidemment, ils étaient encore tous secoués par cette dispute mais ils savaient que s'ils restaient sur leurs positions, les enfants allaient souffrir. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient éviter à tout prix.

\- Zeph, Nuff, allez chercher les serviettes ! demanda Astrid.

\- Amund, va les aider ! ajouta Ingrid.

Les enfants sortirent et les adultes échangèrent des regards gênés. Harold parla le premier, rouge de honte :

\- D'accord. On aurait dû vous prévenir ou vous tenir au courant. C'était déplacé de notre part. On n'a voulu faire de mal à aucun de vous.

\- On s'est dit que si on partait à dix, on allait attirer l'attention et on risquait de révéler l'entrée du monde des dragons à n'importe qui, ajouta Astrid.

\- Et puis, il y avait le risque que les dragons soient revenus à l'état sauvage et nous attaquent, acheva Harold. Sur le coup, partir sans vous, ça nous a paru une bonne idée. On se trompait. On est vraiment désolés.

Varek s'essuya les yeux et se moucha bruyamment.

\- Ça va, répondit-il. J'ai peut-être réagi un peu violemment. C'est juste que quand je repense à Bouledogre… enfin… vous avez de ses nouvelles ?

\- Non, admit Astrid. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, et ses bébés aussi.

A la surprise générale, Varek se remit à pleurer. Ingrid adressa à tout le monde un sourire gêné.

\- A propos de bébé, on pourrait peut-être leur dire…

\- Je vais avoir un 'tit frère ou une 'tite sœur ! annonça Amund en revenant de la cuisine.

Le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le ventre d'Ingrid, qui rougit légèrement. Varek la prit dans ses bras et ajouta :

\- On savait pas comment vous l'annoncer.

Il y eut encore un instant de silence, après quoi les félicitations fusèrent de partout et on décida d'ouvrir une bouteille de plus pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Varek ressentait encore un peu de rancœur mais il aimait trop son fils pour vouloir tout remettre sur le tapis maintenant. Peut-être que plus tard, il trouverait un moyen de s'arranger avec Astrid et Harold.

Tout compte fait, la soirée ne se passait pas si mal que ça.

\- A ta place, conseilla Kranedur, je boirais beaucoup d'alcool pendant la grossesse.

\- Ouais ! renchérit Kognedur. Comme ça, dès qu'il sera né, il sera habitué et il résistera mieux !

Les anciens dragonniers levèrent les yeux au ciel. Il y avait vraiment des choses qui ne changeraient jamais…


	9. Retrouvailles

Cette fiction se situe peu après 'Comme au bon vieux temps !'

_Retrouvailles_

Après la fameuse soirée souvenirs, Harold et Astrid trainèrent leur culpabilité pendant un moment. Il était difficile de regarder les autres dragonniers en face, surtout Varek, qui avait le plus souffert de sa séparation avec son dragon. Cependant, les emmener tous à l'entrée du monde caché risquait de s'avérer problématique. Les gens pouvaient se douter de quelque chose.

A la Rive, Harold avait considéré qu'il y avait deux types de personnes dans son équipe : les 'fiables' (lui, Astrid et Varek, et Ingrid quand elle était là) et les 'boulets' (Rustik et les jumeaux). Il était prêt à révéler l'entrée du monde caché aux premiers mais se sentait plus réticent à propos des deuxièmes. Cependant, il pouvait difficilement distribuer des privilèges aux uns et pas aux autres : ce serait attiser les jalousies. Comment faire ?

Il fut finalement décidé que deux bateaux partiraient de New Berk. Varek et Ingrid voyageraient dans l'un et se rendraient à l'entrée du monde caché. Une fois sur place, ils convaincraient leurs dragons de les suivre et rejoindraient Rustik et les jumeaux, qui les attendraient sur une autre île. Avec un peu de chance, ça marcherait.

C'est ainsi que les Ingerman se trouvèrent au beau milieu de l'océan par une journée d'hiver. La grossesse d'Ingrid n'était pas très avancée et elle se sentait sereine. Varek, au contraire, était tellement secoué qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui était enceint.

\- Ce sera une fille ou un garçon, tu crois ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas. On verra bien. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce qui va arriver à l'enfant qu'on a déjà eu. Tu crois que laisser Amund avec Rustik et les jumeaux, c'était une bonne idée ?

Varek n'en était pas sûr mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. De toute façon, les enfants vikings étaient tous élevés pour faire face à des situations dangereuses. Il faudrait bien qu'Amund apprenne tôt ou tard à passer du temps avec des boulets.

Ils étaient arrivés en vue de l'entrée du Monde caché et amarrèrent le bateau à un des rochers. Bouillant d'impatience, Varek attrapa la main de sa femme et cria :

\- Bouledogre ! Chouchoute ! T'es là ? C'est moi ! C'est papa !

Ils attendirent et appelèrent mais rien ne se passa. Ils envisagèrent vaguement de descendre par leurs propres moyens mais renoncèrent vite. Harold et Astrid leur avait dit que l'endroit était pratiquement inaccessible autrement qu'à dos de dragon. En outre, Ingrid était enceinte et Varek n'avait jamais été du genre athlétique : prendre ce risque aurait été complètement absurde.

\- On attend jusqu'au coucher du soleil et ensuite, on rentre, suggéra Ingrid.

A ce moment-là, un bolide noir et un bolide marron jaillirent des profondeurs. Leurs cœurs sautèrent. Varek voulut se précipiter mais Ingrid le retint par le bras. Comme lui, elle avait reconnu Bouledogre et Krokmou mais elle préférait se montrer prudente.

\- Je sais que t'as pas envie d'entendre ça mais les gronks qui retournent à l'état sauvage peuvent être méchants, murmura-t-elle. Et comme t'es pas Harold, Krokmou va peut-être se méfier.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai apporté ça.

Il lui montra une chemise qui avait été blanche et expliqua :

\- Elle est à Harold. Il l'a portée pour dormir pendant une semaine, il y a son odeur dessus. C'est pour que Krokmou la reconnaisse.

Ingrid se demanda si apporter une chemise qui avait baigné dans la sueur du dragonnier de Krokmou était une idée particulièrement astucieuse ou complètement dégueu. Déjà, Bouledogre s'approchait tandis que Krokmou les fixait du regard, prêt à foncer pour défendre son ami. Varek tendit la main :

\- Chouchoute ? C'est moi !

Bouledogre s'avança, lui renifla la main et ses pupilles se dilatèrent de joie. Elle sauta au cou de son ami et se mit à lui lécher furieusement le visage. Le Viking se mit à pleurer de joie tandis que Krokmou, rassuré, s'approchait lui aussi.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, chouchoute ! J'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter ! Ingrid et moi on est mariés maintenant, on a un enfant et on va en avoir un deuxième ! Dis bonjour à Ingrid !

Il se remit debout en essuyant ses larmes. Bouledogre s'écarta un peu et alla frotter sa tête contre Ingrid, qui avait du mal à cacher son émotion. Les dragons lui avaient manqué à elle aussi et c'était bon de savoir que Bouledogre allait bien.

\- Est-ce que t'aurais des nouvelles de Sonovent ? demanda-t-elle. Sonovent, tu sais. Mon razolame.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Bouledogre alla de nouveau lécher les joues de Varek. Ingrid se tourna alors vers Krokmou, qui s'avança doucement, lui renifla les mains et la reconnut. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle aussi bien que des autres mais il savait qu'elle était une amie.

\- Krokmou, s'il te plait, continua-t-elle. On aimerait avoir des nouvelles de Sonovent, Krochefer, et Pète et Prout. Tu sais s'ils sont là ?

Krokmou hocha la tête, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Bouledogre, qui était toujours en pleine retrouvailles avec Varek, et plongea dans le gouffre. A leur grande surprise à tous, la gronk le suivit. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

\- Il leur faut un peu de temps pour tous les rassembler, supposa Varek.

Il savait très bien ce qu'Ingrid pensait. Une dizaine d'années s'était écoulée. N'importe quoi avait pu se passer. Les dragons de leurs amis étaient peut-être morts et ils n'y pouvaient rien.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, murmura Ingrid.

Ils attendirent encore un moment, et puis Bouledogre revint se poser devant eux. Elle ouvrit sa gueule en grand et trois minuscules gronks apparurent et se mirent à pépier.

\- Oh, chouchoute ! s'attendrit Varek. T'as encore eu des tas de petits bébés !

\- J'imagine qu'elle doit être comme toi, supposa Ingrid. Très douée au lit.

\- Ingrid, enfin ! On ne parle pas de ça devant des bébés !

Il parvint à prendre un des bébés gronks dans ses bras, lui colla un gros bisou sur le front et le tendit à Ingrid, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'enfant qu'elle mettrait probablement au monde dans quelques mois. Et Sonovent, avait-elle eu des bébés ? Elle avait bien pondu un œuf qu'elle avait confié aux Dames ailées mais tous les dragons, y compris les razolames, avaient rejoint le monde caché peu après. Natali et ses Dames ailées avaient porté leur deuil pendant un moment, puis transformé leur île en refuge pour victimes de violences conjugales, ce qui avait pour triple avantage de donner un sens à leur vie, de rendre le monde un peu meilleur et de tenir les hommes à une distance raisonnable la plupart du temps. Evidemment, cela n'empêchait pas Ingrid de se demander si les éventuels bébés de Sonovent n'avaient pas été dévorés par d'autres razolames…

Un cri de dragon leur fit lever la tête. Krokmou était revenu et il était suivi par toute sa famille, ainsi que par Krochefer, Pète et Prout, et aussi Tempête, qui n'avait pas été invitée mais qui voulait probablement vérifier que personne ne faisait de bêtises. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été le dragon d'Astrid.

Varek se précipita pour dire bonjour tandis qu'Ingrid restait en retrait. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait déçue ou soulagée. Par nature, les razolames étaient de grands solitaires qui préféraient éviter la compagnie des humains ou d'autres dragons. Peut-être que Sonovent était retournée à l'état sauvage, après tout.

_C'est trop injuste. Je l'ai trouvé toute petite, je l'ai soignée, protégée, aimée, j'ai choisi de vivre seule pendant des semaines pour ne pas être séparée d'elle. Et maintenant, je vais être la seule à ne pas retrouver mon dragon…_

\- On devrait y aller, maintenant… suggéra-t-elle.

La déception se lisait sur son visage. Varek, qui partageait sa tristesse, alla la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'a pas oubliée ! assura-t-il.

\- Je sais…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un éclair argenté jaillit du gouffre et vint se poser devant eux. Ingrid eut un sursaut de joie. C'était Sonovent. Et elle… un instant, l'avait-elle reconnue ?

Elle étendit la main, le cœur battant. La razolame la fixa un instant, puis vint frotter sa tête contre la sienne. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Ingrid éclata en sanglots.

\- C'est moi, murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai enfin retrouvée…

* * *

Amund se considérait comme un enfant patient. Comme son père, il aimait passer du temps avec un bon livre. Le problème était qu'il avait fini de lire le livre qu'il avait apporté, qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer et que regarder les adultes se disputer n'était pas si intéressant que ça. En effet, les jumeaux étaient en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui, de Pète ou de Prout, allait reconnaitre son dragonnier en premier.

\- Je croyais que Pète et Prout, c'était le même dragon, ronchonna-t-il à l'adresse de Rustik.

\- Ouais, un dragon à deux têtes ! répondit le Viking.

\- A deux têtes ? Mais quelle tête décidait de ce que le corps faisait ?!

Rustik préféra ne pas avouer qu'il n'en savait strictement rien.

\- Les braguettaures, c'est pas les meilleurs dragons, éluda-t-il. Y'a rien de mieux qu'un cauchemar monstrueux !

\- Les dragons, ça existe pas, contesta l'enfant.

\- Oh si, ça existe. Le mien s'appelait Krochefer et il pouvait prendre feu !

\- S'il pouvait prendre feu, il serait tout brûlé. Tu racontes des bêtises !

\- Ah ouais ? Et ça, c'est des bêtises, peut-être ?

Rustik désignait du doigt plusieurs points qui venaient de jaillir des nuages. Amund écarquilla les yeux. Etant sceptique par nature, il préférait ne jamais prendre pour argent comptant ce que les adultes lui racontaient. Mais les adultes ne pouvaient pas inventer un truc pareil.

Les dragons se posèrent sur la plage, un par un. Rustik, Krane et Kogne se précipitèrent pour refaire connaissance avec les leurs. Amund, lui, cherchait ses parents des yeux. Son papa se tenait sur un dragon marron massif et sa maman, sur un dragon plus grand qui avait l'air tout en métal. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux avait l'air le plus effrayant.

\- Viens Amund ! s'écria Varek en descendant de sa monture. Viens dire bonjour à chouchoute ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer !

Amund restait cloué sur place. Ingrid fut obligée de descendre à terre et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le déposer devant Bouledogre, qui était visiblement ravie de se faire un nouvel ami. Amund, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'énorme gueule et des dents pointues du dragon.

\- Met la main comme ça ! s'écria Varek en lui montrant comment faire.

Amund ne bougeait toujours pas. Et puis, Bouledogre poussa Varek de la tête et ouvrit grand la gueule, dévoilant un bébé gronk. Varek le prit dans ses bras et le tendit à son fils.

\- Tu vois ? C'est une maman. Elle veut que tu prennes son bébé dans tes bras. Allez !

Le bébé fixait le petit garçon avec ses grands yeux pleins d'innocence et Amund sentit soudain son cœur fondre. Il le prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce bébé, il a un nom ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non mais tu peux en choisir un si tu veux !

\- Grogneur !

Il porta le bébé à son visage, lui fit un câlin, puis le tendit à Bouledogre. Varek et Ingrid échangèrent un regard attendri.

\- T'aurais fait un dragonnier super ! s'écria Varek.

\- Ecoute, c'est important, ajouta Ingrid. Il ne faudra en parler à personne. Jamais. Ça doit rester notre secret.

\- Je promets, murmura Amund sans cesser de fixer Grogneur des yeux. Est-ce qu'on peut en emmener un à la maison ?

\- Non ! s'écria Ingrid. On serait obligés de le cacher tout le temps et il serait malheureux. Mais viens, on va faire un tour sur leur dos !

Rustik et les jumeaux étaient déjà montés sur leurs dragons respectifs et faisaient la course avec le manque de sérieux qui les caractérisait. Varek et Ingrid étaient prêts à les suivre mais Amund hésitait encore un peu.

\- On est là, insista Ingrid. Tu ne risques rien.

\- Tu devrais monter sur Sonovent avec Maman, ajouta Varek. Bouledogre n'a pas souvent gagné en faisant la course.

\- Et on reviendra quand la petite sœur sera née ? demanda Amund en suivant sa mère.

\- Oui, promit-elle. Mais quand elle sera assez grande pour garder un secret, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que tu seras un grand frère formidable…


	10. Walhalla

Cette fiction se déroule environ 25 ans après les événements de Dragons 3. Attention, c'est triste.

_Walhalla_

Le soir tombait sur New Berk. Harold Haddock et toute sa famille se tenaient debout, face à la mer. Ils n'étaient pas seuls : leurs amis, leurs proches et des dizaines de personnes avaient fait le trajet. Le cœur serré, Harold fixait du regard le petit bateau qui flottait sur l'eau. C'était les funérailles de Valka et tout le monde était venu lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils soient tristes. Valka avait dépassé la soixantaine, ce qui était plutôt rare chez les Vikings. Elle qui n'avait pas pu voir grandir son propre fils avait au moins eu la chance de passer beaucoup de temps avec ses petits-enfants, qu'elle chérissait tendrement. Elle avait été témoin au mariage de Nuffink et elle avait aussi été présente quand Zephyr avait fait une cérémonie d'engagement avec la femme qu'elle aimait. De tous leurs proches, Valka avait été de très loin la moins surprise quand sa petite-fille lui avait annoncé qu'elle aimait une femme. Elle lui avait simplement dit : « la vie est beaucoup trop courte pour ne pas agir selon son cœur… »

Quand même, sa disparition laissait un grand vide. Quelques mois plus tôt, Harold et Astrid l'avaient emmenée à l'entrée du monde caché, où elle avait encore une fois échangé quelques instants avec Jumper, son fidèle dragon. Pour la première fois, son fils avait remarqué qu'elle boitait légèrement et qu'elle avait le souffle court alors qu'elle avait toujours été d'une agilité prodigieuse. Il avait ressenti un léger malaise à ce moment-là. Peut-être qu'elle s'en était rendue compte mais elle n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient joué ensemble un moment, ensuite ils étaient rentrés.

Astrid termina son discours. Harold lui avait demandé de parler à sa place car il savait qu'il avait la gorge trop nouée pour cela. Les enfants aussi se taisaient. Ce n'était pas les premières funérailles auxquelles ils assistaient mais c'était les premières auxquelles ils avaient devoir lancer des flèches enflammées. Harold savait à quel point ils allaient avoir mal. Tant que les flammes n'apparaissent pas, on espère toujours un miracle, on pense toujours que le défunt va se lever et crier de tout arrêter… Mais il fallait le faire.

Debout à la gauche d'Harold, Zephyr serrait nerveusement la poignée de son arc. Son père la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait peur de se ridiculiser en envoyant la flèche dans le décor, ce qui était absurde car elle était une archère plus que correcte. Il connaissait aussi assez Nuffink pour savoir qu'il était impatient de rentrer à la maison, où son épouse Greta l'attendait, enceinte de six mois. L'un de leurs regrets communs était que Valka ne pourrait jamais voir le visage de son tout premier arrière-petit-enfant. Dommage. Tant pis.

C'était le moment. Les flèches furent allumées une à une. Harold devait lancer la première mais il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt. Il fallait le faire, pourtant. Mais quelqu'un cria dans la foule et tous les regards se tournèrent vers une tâche sombre dans le ciel. Harold le reconnut au premier coup d'œil. C'était un Foudroyant. Celui de Valka. Jumper.

Astrid cria à tout le monde de baisser ses armes. Il ne fallait pas que le dragon se sente agressé, sinon cela pourrait mal tourner. Les gens restaient muets, stupéfaits. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient nés à New Berk et n'avaient jamais vu de vrai dragon de toute leur vie. Les autres se sentaient soudain assaillis par la nostalgie.

Pour le moment, Jumper tournait autour du bateau. Il se posa, renifla les cheveux maintenant gris de Valka et poussa un cri. Ensuite, il s'approcha de la rive, se posa tout près de la famille en deuil et les regarda longuement. Harold connaissait assez les dragons pour savoir ce que ce regard signifiait.

\- D'accord, dit-il. A toi l'honneur.

Jumper s'éleva dans les airs et cracha du feu en direction du bateau, qui s'embrasa immédiatement. Il poussa un hurlement de tristesse, fit le tour de la foule en volant et s'éloigna si vite qu'on le perdit de vue en un instant.

Dans la foule, plusieurs personnes se mirent à sangloter. Harold et Astrid se tenait par la main et regardaient les flammes s'élever. C'était fini. Le meilleur ami de Valka venait de lui rendre un tout dernier hommage.

Un long moment s'écoula. Personne ne disait rien. Derrière eux, les gens commençaient à partir un à un. Astrid finit par donner le signal du départ. Zephyr murmura quelque chose et pour la première fois, Harold remarqua que sa voix ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Valka. Pourquoi la ressemblance lui sautait-elle aux yeux seulement maintenant ?

On prit le chemin de la maison. On devait encore recevoir les condoléances des proches et des amis. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le fait de savoir que les personnes qui avaient connu Valka seraient là pour eux, que personne ne resterait seul ce soir. Les anciens, les proches, les ami.e.s, les enfants des ami.e.s… Tout le monde la connaissait. Elle allait vraiment laisser un grand vide.

\- Les enfants, vous dormez à la maison, ce soir ? suggéra Harold.

\- Pas moi, merci, s'excusa Nuffink. J'ai promis à Greta que je rentrerai dès que possible.

\- Elle peut venir aussi, insista Astrid.

\- Mais laisse-le tranquille ! s'écria Zephyr. Tu vois pas qu'il veut passer la soirée à roucouler et à chercher des prénoms ?

Les parents échangèrent un regard mi amusé, mi agacé. Leurs enfants avaient beau être aussi grands qu'eux maintenant, ils finissaient toujours par se taquiner à un moment où à un autre. De toute façon, cette taquinerie était peut-être ce dont ils avaient besoin car elle parvint à arracher un sourire à Nuffink.

\- En fait, je suis pas trop d'humeur à roucouler, répondit-il. Et si tu veux savoir, les prénoms, on les a déjà trouvés.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Si c'est une fille, on l'appellera Valka.


	11. Volcan

Synopsis: qu'est-il arrivé aux Défenseurs des Ailes après le départ des dragons ? Ce chapitre contient des éléments de 'Par-delà les rives'.

_Volcan_

Mala se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Elle était seule dans le lit, ce qui voulait dire que Dagur était probablement parti se promener, comme il le faisait souvent. Elle se leva, enfila un peignoir et décida de partir à sa recherche. La petite chose dans son ventre donnait des coups de pieds et elle se prit à souhaiter que l'accouchement se déclenche le plus vite possible. Une grossesse, ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.

Elle trouva son époux dans la pièce à côté, occupé à écrire en parlant à voix haute. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Elle tendit l'oreille et sentit soudain la colère l'envahir en entendant ses paroles :

\- Tu me manques… reviens vite, ce n'est pas pareil sans toi… j'ai hâte d'avoir mes bras autour de toi… quand tu seras revenue, on ira faire plein de trucs tous les deux… on ira…

Mala dut s'éloigner, livide. Dagur la trompait ! Comment était-ce possible ! Elle était une reine, comment pouvait-il lui préférer une autre ? Oh, elle allait retrouver cette femme immonde et lui faire payer cet affront. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire ça !

Toujours furieuse, elle revint, se força à se calmer et prit sa voix la plus douce :

\- Tu ne dors pas, mon amour ?

Dagur se leva d'un bond, alla l'embrasser et s'excusa :

\- J'arrive pas à dormir alors je fais autre chose. Tu veux bien relire cette lettre, s'il te plait ?

\- La… relire ? répéta Mala.

Il voulait lui annoncer qu'il voulait rompre avec elle ! Et de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit ! Elle pensa qu'elle allait défaillir.

\- Oui, répéta Dagur. Je prends des nouvelles d'Ingrid et j'aime autant pas faire trop de fautes d'orthographe ! Elle est tellement meilleure que moi en orthographe, tu comprends ?

Mala soupira de soulagement. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien ! Encore une fois, sa tendance à la jalousie lui avait joué un tour.

\- A moi aussi, ta sœur me manque, avoua-t-elle en s'emparant de la lettre. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

Dagur s'assit près d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement, posant sa main sur son ventre gonflé. Quand Mala lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, il avait cru défaillir de joie. Ils allaient enfin former une vraie famille ! Mais quelque immense que soit sa joie, elle ne serait pas complète s'il n'avait pas des nouvelles d'Ingrid.

-Ça fait un mois qu'elle n'a pas écrit, pourtant, dit-il à voix haute.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Sonovent avait pondu son premier œuf et Ingrid les avait emmenés sur l'île des Dames ailées pour lui garantir les meilleures chances de survie. De fil en aiguille, elle avait fini par lui écrire qu'elle préférait rester pour le moment, qu'elle partirait quand le bébé dragon serait à peu près autonome. Jusque-là, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Dagur toutes les semaines mais le courrier n'avait plus circulé depuis un mois environ. Et ce n'était pas le seul changement : le Triple-Attaque de Dagur était parti du jour au lendemain, ainsi qu'Ombre Tueur et tous les dragons des environs. Seul le Grand Protecteur restait encore mais il n'était plus du tout le même.

Tous les matins, Throk faisait le trajet jusqu'au cratère et constatait la même chose : leur éruptodon faisait mine de s'échapper dès qu'il le voyait. Il revenait presque aussitôt et se remettait à manger la lave du volcan mais on aurait dit que le cœur n'y était plus. En vrai traditionnaliste, Throk avait insisté pour le faire examiner mais les médecins n'y comprenaient rien. L'éruptodon était en parfaite santé, le problème était ailleurs.

Mala n'était pas stupide. Elle avait compris ce qui se passait. Tous les dragons étaient partis et le Grand Protecteur voulait en faire autant. Elle savait que la décision la plus charitable consisterait en la laisser les rejoindre, mais pouvait-elle agir ainsi ? Sans l'éruptodon pour manger la lave du volcan, son village et toutes ses personnes qui comptaient sur elle disparaitraient à jamais…

\- Emmène-moi près du cratère ! décida-t-elle soudain.

\- Quoi ?! Maintenant ? Mais le bébé pourrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre !

\- Ça, ça m'est complètement égal ! Je veux parler tout de suite au Grand Protecteur et comprendre ce qui se passe !

Dagur s'emporta et voulut lui barrer le passage. Elle l'envoya valdinguer et appela Throk qui, contrairement à Dagur, se contenta de suggérer qu'elle s'habille et qu'elle mange au moins un peu avant de sortir, pour le bien du futur bébé. Plus tard dans la matinée, elle se retrouva tout près du cratère et une vague d'émotion la saisit. Elle se souvenait de tous les bons et les mauvais moments qu'elle avait connus, de la première fois où ses parents lui avaient parlé de l'éruptodon, de l'œuf, de son éclosion et du départ de l'ancien protecteur pour Vanaheim. Tout cela faisait partie de sa vie. Cela ne pouvait pas prendre fin !

Mais elle comprit en voyant le regard triste du dragon. Il voulait partir. Elle ne pouvait pas le contraindre à rester.

\- Combien de temps faut-il pour tout déménager ? s'enquit-elle en descendant la pente, une main sur son ventre gonflé.

\- Je dirais, entre trois jours et une semaine, ma reine, répondit Throk. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il faut commencer tout de suite.

* * *

Le déménagement commença dans l'après-midi. Mala passa son temps à tout superviser, donnant des ordres, vérifiant que tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu et ne s'arrêtant que de temps en temps pour boire de l'eau. Throk et Dagur finirent par la supplier d'aller se reposer au moins quelques heures.

Au bout de deux jours, des sentinelles leur signalèrent qu'un navire inconnu s'approchait de l'île. Dagur espérait vaguement voir arriver un ennemi pour pouvoir se détendre en allant le tabasser. Il hésita entre la déception et le soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes à bord : Ingrid, Natali et Minden.

\- Sœurette ! hurla-t-il tandis que le navire accostait. Te voilà ! T'as eu mon message ?

\- Non, répondit Ingrid en sautant à terre. On n'a rien reçu. Et il y a pire. Les razolames sont tous partis, y compris les bébés.

Dagur remarqua alors que Natali et Minden n'avaient plus leurs bébés razolames sur le dos. En outre, elles arboraient la mine défaite de personnes qui n'ont pas dormi depuis des semaines. Natali s'efforça cependant de faire bonne figure et s'avança :

\- Nous aurions aimé vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, ajouta-t-elle. Je vois que vous êtes en train de déménager. S'il se trouve que notre arrivée n'est pas opportune…

\- Je connais pas ce mot ! coupa Dagur. Mais vous êtes toujours les bienvenues ici ! Ingrid, tu veux bien leur montrer la chambre d'ami.e.s ?

Ingrid acquiesça et s'avança en se retenant de bailler. Elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Depuis le départ brutal des razolames, les Dames ailées n'avaient pas fermé l'œil, rongées par l'inquiétude. Elles n'étaient pas plus rassurées maintenant.

\- T'as vraiment besoin d'un gros dodo, soeurette, constata Dagur en lui passant un bras dans le dos.

\- C'est bon, je vais pas m'écrouler ! Et Mala ? Est-ce qu'elle…

\- Elle dit que le bébé n'arrête pas de filer des coups de pieds ! annonça-t-il joyeusement. Il devrait pas tarder.

Il finit par introduire Natali et Minden dans la chambre d'amis, sommairement meublée d'un grand lit, d'un placard et d'un nécessaire de toilette. Elles protestèrent en disant qu'elles voulaient au moins saluer la reine mais Dagur expliqua que Mala dormait elle aussi. Enfin, il l'espérait.

\- Et n'oublie pas de prendre un bain ! s'écria-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

\- Un bain ? s'étonna Natali en fermant à clef. Au beau milieu de la journée ?

\- Je crois qu'il a remarqué qu'on ne s'est pas lavées depuis une semaine, répondit Minden. On commence à sentir mauvais.

\- Mais nos bébés ont besoin de nous ! Pourquoi dormir avant de savoir ce qui leur est arrivé ?

\- Eh bien, peut-être qu'on sera plus efficaces pour les chercher quand on aura dormi ?

Natali hocha la tête et la regarda se déshabiller sans un mot. Elle avait réussi à contrôler à peu près ses émotions jusque-là mais elle se sentait prête à craquer. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait davantage envie de frapper, de pleurer ou de dormir.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué, dit-elle. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas réussi à les protéger ? Nous avons failli à notre mission sacrée !

\- Natali, je sais. Mais tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Tu mérites de dormir !

Natali capitula, se déshabilla à son tour et se coucha près de son amie. Elle pensa au bébé razolame qu'elle avait perdu, au contact de ses petites pattes dans son dos, à ces moments de complicité quand elle lui faisait sa toilette, à la joie qu'elle avait ressenti quand ils avaient partagé leur premier vol… Où était-il, maintenant ? Sa mère arriverait-elle à le protéger ? Pourquoi l'avait-on privée de sa mission sacrée, de sa seule raison de vivre ?

Elle s'endormit sans avoir trouvé la réponse à sa question.

* * *

Les deux amies furent réveillées bien plus tard par Ingrid qui frappait à leur porte. Elles eurent juste le temps de faire un brin de toilette avant d'attraper leurs sacs et de sortir. Les habitant.e.s avaient chargé leurs affaires sur les navires, emportant l'essentiel et laissant derrière eux ce dont ils pouvaient se passer. Les bateaux étaient pleins à craquer et en arrivant près du leur, les Dames ailées constatèrent qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui attendaient sur le quai. Ingrid se tenait avec eux et s'expliqua :

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas… On a chargé les affaires de plusieurs personnes sur votre bateau pour pouvoir emporter le plus de choses possibles. On n'aurait pas fait ça sans vous demander la permission d'habitude mais là, vous dormiez et il y avait urgence…

Elle leur expliqua la décision de déménager au plus vite, tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets en direction du quai. Natali et Minden comprenaient, évidemment. Les gens s'affairaient et finissaient de monter leurs affaires dans les bateaux. Un homme habillé en ninja s'approcha et sortit une liste :

\- J'ai besoin des noms de tout le monde s'écria-t-il. Vite !

Ingrid le questionna brièvement et il la rassura : Dagur et Mala avaient déjà embarqué. La montagne commençait à fumer et de la lave s'écoulait, répandant une odeur forte. Les derniers retardataires se précipitèrent dans leurs bateaux, qui quittèrent enfin le port.

* * *

A bord du navire principal, Mala s'étonnait de ne pas pleurer. Tout cela lui semblait parfaitement irréel. Les maisons, les rues où elle avait grandi, tout allait être détruit en quelques minutes. Son fils ou sa fille ne connaitrait jamais l'ile des Défenseurs des Ailes comme elle l'avait connue. Et elle n'y pouvait rien.

L'éruptodon survola les bateaux, fit quelques tours. Les gens le saluèrent tous de la main. Throk essuya une larme. Il avait vu grandir ce dragon, après tout. C'était presque comme un fils pour lui, ou plutôt un neveu. Tout était fini, maintenant. Les gens se tenaient debout dans le bateau, si serrés que c'en était inconfortable. Il allait pourtant falloir aller vite pour être arrivés avant la nuit.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? murmura Dagur en attrapant la main de sa femme.

\- Oui, répondit Mala. On est ensemble. On a de la chance.


	12. Naissance

La suite de 'Volcans'. Les Défenseurs des Ailes s'installent dans leur nouveau foyer.

_Naissance_

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île des Parenvrilles bien plus tard. Il fallut débarquer, monter les tentes et préparer à manger pour tout le monde. Infatigable, Mala passa tout son temps à marcher à droite et à gauche, donnant des ordres et vérifiant que tout se passait bien. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, elle croisa Natali, qui aidait à transporter l'eau potable depuis la source la plus proche, et s'enquit :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question ! répondit Natali. Le terme est proche. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Une reine doit toujours veiller sur les siens ! protesta-t-elle. Je me reposerai ce soir, quand on aura tout installé.

\- D'accord. Mais si tu remarques quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel comme des vertiges ou des nausées, appelle-moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider.

\- A part quelques petites crampes, je n'ai rien ! insista Mala.

\- Des crampes ? s'étonna la Dame ailée. A quel endroit ?

\- Au niveau du ventre et ça se rapproche de plus en plus. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on appelle ça des contractions et que ça veut dire que l'accouchement est sur le point de commencer.

Mala soupira profondément.

\- Bon, dit-elle. Continue avec l'eau, c'est très bien. N'oubliez pas le secteur ouest. S'il y a un problème, demande de l'aide à Throk et s'il n'est pas disponible, à l'une des personnes du deuxième bateau. Quand ce sera fini, je veux qu'on fasse un rassemblement pour faire le point.

\- D'accord, répondit Natali, stupéfaite. Tu réalises que ton bébé sera là dans quelques heures ?

\- Oui. Dis-moi, toi qui t'y connais en bébés, penses-tu qu'il ait assez de maturité pour assister au rassemblement ?

Natali soupira et entraîna Mala par le bras.

\- On en reparlera quand il sera né ! s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

_Douze heures plus tard_

Le soleil se levait sur l'ile des Parenvrilles. A la porte de l'une des huttes, cinq personnes qui avaient à peine dormi attendaient en se tournant les pouces : Ingrid, Throk, Natali, Minden et Dagur. Ce dernier avait passé la nuit à se ronger les sangs et à évoquer le pire à voix haute. Les autres avaient essayé de l'envoyer se coucher, en vain.

\- Enfin, imaginez un peu que le bébé se trompe et essaie de sortir de son ventre en passant par l'estomac ! lança-t-il tout à trac. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas ! s'écria Ingrid, qui en avait plus qu'assez.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais, frangine ? T'as jamais été enceinte !

\- Toi non plus, t'as jamais été enceinte !

Dagur resta muet, réfléchit un instant, puis s'assit en tailleur.

\- Je propose qu'on refasse une séance de méditation ! annonça-t-il. On va bien ouvrir tous nos chakras, ensuite on se sentira mieux !

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de demander de quoi il parlait, la porte s'entrouvrit et la femme médecin de l'île apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Tout va bien, annonça-t-elle. La mère et la fille se portent bien !

\- Une petite princesse ?! s'écria Dagur. Formidable ! T'auras une prime ! On peut aller lui parler ?

\- Une seule personne à la fois, ce serait mieux.

\- Margha ! cria la voix de Mala de l'intérieur. Laisse-les tous rentrer !

Margha leva les yeux au ciel mais ouvrit la porte en grand sans rien dire. Mala se trouvait dans son lit, adossée à une pile d'oreillers tellement haute qu'elle se trouvait assise comme sur une chaise. Près d'elle, un bébé reposait dans son berceau.

\- Comment tu te sens ?! rugit le jeune papa en se précipitant.

\- Bien.

\- Bien ?! C'est tout ce que tu me dis ? J'étais tellement inquiet ! Je craignais le pire, j'imagine pas ma vie sans toi et…

\- J'ai dit, bien, répéta-t-elle. Et elle aussi. Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

Pour la première fois, Dagur se tourna vers son enfant. C'était la petite fille qu'ils avaient tant désirée. Celle qu'il avait imaginée à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la famille qu'il reformerait un jour. Elle était enfin là. Elle était toute rouge et toute fripée, évidemment, mais elle leur ressemblerait un jour avec ses cheveux d'une couleur intermédiaire entre le blond foncé de Mala et le roux de ses cheveux à lui. Elle était…

\- Trop mimi ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant le bébé comme un paquet de farine. Elle est trop adorable !

\- Tiens la derrière la tête ! s'écrièrent Natali et Minden ensemble.

\- On dirait toi quand tu es née ! continua Dagur en tendant le bébé à Ingrid. Tu dormais tout le temps. Mais quand t'as appris à marcher, y'a plus eu moyen de t'arrêter. Une fois, t'as essayé de t'envoler par la fenêtre !

Ingrid baissa la tête, gênée. Ce-voyant, Natali essaya de détourner la conversation :

\- Et sinon, vous vous êtes décidés pour un prénom ?

\- Eh bien, avança Mala, on a beaucoup d'idées mais on n'a pas encore trouvé.

\- Pas question de lui donner le prénom de ta grand-mère ! s'écria Dagur.

\- Ma grand-mère était une reine formidable ! lança Mala. Et tes idées ne sont pas meilleures. Notre fille ne s'appellera pas Dragounette !

Ingrid se retint d'éclater de rire. Passablement consternée, Natali intervint :

\- Vous voulez tous les deux le bonheur de cette enfant, et c'est très bien. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un prénom qui vous conviendra.

\- Comme ? demandèrent les jeunes parents en chœur.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Throk qui répondit :

\- J'ai une suggestion. Il y a un très beau prénom qui veut dire 'protectrice' en langue ancienne. C'est Gerda.

Il était évident qu'il pensait au Protecteur, leur bien-aimé dragon qui venait de les quitter. Tout le monde échangea des regards émus.

\- Gerda ? répéta Mala. Princesse Gerda. J'aime bien. C'est classique et élégant.

\- Et ça évoque aussi la force et le courage, ajouta Dagur. Ça lui ira très bien. Et pour le deuxième prénom…

Les personnes dans la pièce se raidirent, s'attendant à une deuxième dispute. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en entendant la suite :

\- Mala et moi on est d'accord depuis le début, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit Mala. Ce sera la princesse Gerda Ingrid.

Ingrid essaya sans succès de cacher son émotion.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et le village s'adapta petit à petit. Mala était obligée de rester alitée pour le moment et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. C'était elle la reine, après tout, elle était donc censée tout contrôler. Par-dessus tout, elle ressentait en permanence un sentiment de vide et elle détestait cela.

Natali passa la rendre visite un matin. Mala la regarda bercer la petite Gerda, rêveuse. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie.

\- Elle est vraiment magnifique, énonça Natali en lui rendant le bébé. Tu as beaucoup de chance.

Mala sentit soudain comme une boule dans sa gorge.

\- Merci, répondit-elle. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment de la chance. J'ai perdu mon île et pour être franche, je crois que je ne me sens pas encore mère.

Natali lui attrapa la main et lui sourit.

\- C'est normal ! s'écria-t-elle. Chaque enfant est différent et chaque parent a besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Sur mon île…

Elle était sur le point de lui parler de tous les exercices que les Dames ailées faisaient pour apprendre à s'occuper de leurs bébés razolames mais elle s'interrompit juste à temps. Elle se sentait triste rien qu'en pensant aux bébés.

\- C'est nouveau pour toi, dit-elle enfin. Il te faut un temps d'adaptation, c'est normal. Tu verras, il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que de voir grandir ses enfants.

\- Tu as déjà eu des enfants ? s'enquit Mala, curieuse.

\- Non. Enfin, pas de la même espèce que moi.

\- Ils te manquent ?

Natali acquiesça. La petite Gerda s'était rendormie. Mala se leva, alla la déposer dans son berceau et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, les gens s'activaient à construire d'autre huttes.

\- Nous avons des alliés puissants qui peuvent t'aider à retrouver tes bébés, dit-elle enfin.

\- Tu penses à Harold ? Moi aussi, j'ai pensé à lui. Après avoir quitté notre île, nous sommes d'abord passées par Berk et… il n'y avait personne.

\- Personne ? s'étonna la reine.

\- Oui. Personne. On aurait dit que les habitants et les dragons étaient partis du jour au lendemain. On ne te l'a pas dit tout de suite pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

Mala leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les gens l'avaient-elle traitée comme une incapable sous prétexte qu'elle venait d'avoir un enfant ? Il était temps qu'elle reprenne le contrôle.

\- Je vais faire poster des gardes sur Berk pour attendre leur retour, décida-t-elle.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup ton geste mais je crains qu'il ne soit inutile. La plupart des huttes était en cendres.

\- QUOI ?!

La petite Gerda se réveilla et se remit à pleurer. Mala l'attrapa et la berça maladroitement.

\- Maman est là, ma petite chérie… C'est quoi, cette histoire ? En cendres ?!

\- Oui. On a fait le tour et apparemment, ils ont réussi à évacuer tout le monde avant de partir à dos de dragons. On a croisé des pêcheurs qui nous ont dit qu'ils les ont vu partir, et dans quelle direction. C'est tout ce qu'on sait.

\- Je te promets qu'on va les retrouver ! s'écria Mala, les yeux brillants. Personne n'a le droit d'incendier le village de nos amis.

\- Je suis de ton avis.

Le bébé pleurait de plus belle. Mala soupira et le tendit à son amie.

\- S'il te plait, dit-elle, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Sais-tu comment faire pour qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dagur cherchait Ingrid. Il finit par la trouver à l'autre bout de l'île et s'écria :

\- Ah, je te cherchais ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander. Le jour où tu es née, notre père nous a dessinés tous les deux. J'ai gardé ce dessin pendant longtemps mais je l'ai perdu.

\- Oh, tu parles de ça ?

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin où on pouvait voir un petit garçon qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Dagur resta bouche bée.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ? s'enquit-il.

\- La dernière fois que je suis allée à Vanaheim. J'ai récupéré ce dessin, il avait dû glisser derrière un meuble. J'ai toujours supposé que c'était, tu sais, toi et moi.

Il resta muet, puis la serra dans ses bras.

\- Encore une bonne chose qui nous revient ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Désolée, j'aurais dû te le rendre plus tôt.

-Non, garde-le ! protesta-t-il. Il est à toi, c'est le premier dessin que quelqu'un a fait de toi. Viens, je vais vous dessiner ensemble, Mala, Gerda et toi. Comme ça, partout où j'irai, j'aurai les trois femmes de ma vie avec moi !

* * *

C'est ainsi que Dagur passa plusieurs heures à dessiner, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'Ingrid baillait, que Mala piquait du nez et que Gerda pleurait. Peu importait, il avait réussi à faire plusieurs dessins et il était ravi.


	13. Explications

Synopsis : la suite de _Volcan_ et _Naissance_. Le groupe retrouve enfin Harold et les autres.

_Explications_

Plus tard, il fut décidé qu'un petit groupe partirait à la recherche des Berkians. Mala et Dagur restèrent sur place avec le bébé et Ingrid embarqua dès le lendemain avec les Dames. Elles se donnèrent trois mois avant de rentrer pour donner des nouvelles.

Elles eurent la chance de croiser des marchands qui avaient observé la migration des dragons et elles atteignirent New Berk en moins de deux semaines. A peine furent-elles arrivées à quai qu'elles virent Harold et Astrid qui se précipitaient. Il y eut de longues embrassades.

\- Pendant un moment, on a cru que vous étiez morts ! s'écria Ingrid. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Il y a eu de gros problèmes et on a été obligés de déménager, résuma Harold. Et toi ?

\- Je ne vois pas Dagur, s'inquiéta Astrid. Est-ce qu'il est…

\- Il va bien ! le rassura Ingrid. Pour le moment, il préfère rester sur place avec Mala et le bébé, c'est tout.

Elle leur montra un des dessins de bébé qu'elle avait emportés. Tout le monde s'extasia, y compris le reste de la bande, qui était arrivée entre-temps. On retourna à l'intérieur du village de toile où les habitants s'activaient et chacun raconta son histoire. Natali commença par décrire la façon dont tous les razolames avaient disparu et comment elle se sentait inquiète pour les bébés, encore trop fragiles pour se débrouiller seuls. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le visage d'Harold se fermait. Jusque-là, il avait été certain de prendre la bonne décision en laissant partir les dragons mais à présent, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Natali essuya une larme et donna la parole à Ingrid, qui raconta le déménagement et la naissance de Gerda. Enfin, Harold expliqua pourquoi ils avaient quitté Berk et comment Krokmou avait entraîné tous les dragons dans le monde caché.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Natali se leva.

\- Viens, Minden, dit-elle sèchement. Nous ne remettrons jamais les pieds ici.

\- Ecoute, avança Harold, je comprends que ce qui est arrivé soit un choc…

\- Un choc ?! Comment as-tu pu prendre une pareille décision sans consulter personne ? Tous nos bébés razolames sont sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Comment as-tu pu les envoyer à la mort ?!

Son visage exprimait la haine la plus profonde. Les autres personnes échangeaient des regards stupéfaits. Jusque-là, ils avaient toujours considéré Natali comme l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'ils connaissaient. Sa réaction les laissait sans voix.

\- Ecoute, répéta Harold, je ne pensais pas…

\- Tu ne pensais pas que ce que tu ferais aurait des conséquences ?!

\- Je voulais protéger nos dragons, balbutia-t-il, et…

\- Et ça valait la peine de sacrifier les nôtres ?! Tu as une idée de ce que c'est de veiller sur un bébé jour et nuit, de le nourrir, de le laver, de le soigner quand il est malade, de lui apprendre à voler et d'apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'il a été dévoré par son propre père ? Espèce de monstre !

\- Attendez… balbutia Kognedur. Ça veut dire que Voldur a bouffé ses petits frères ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Evidemment, qu'il les a bouffés !

Kranedur se mit à pleurer. Natali était sur le point de frapper Harold. Heureusement, Minden l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna.

\- Viens, dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée. On va pas passer la nuit ici. On rentre.

Elles sortirent en coup de vent. Ingrid se leva à son tour, hésita, et finit par rester devant la porte, le regard vide. Harold s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

\- Tu veux bien aller lui parler ? supplia-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec une expression indéfinissable.

\- Harold, dit-elle, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Si l'éruptodon n'avait pas décidé de rester quelques jours de plus, la lave aurait tué mon frère, ma belle-sœur, ma nièce ne serait jamais née… A la place de Natali, j'aurais peut-être réagi pareil.

\- En effet ! s'écria Rustik. A cause de toi, Minden ne reviendra jamais ici. Je viens de perdre toutes mes chances avec elle !

Astrid lui fila un coup de coude, passablement consternée. Les autres étaient encore sous le choc. Ingrid soupira et alla rejoindre Natali et Minden sur leur bateau. Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'elle leur raconta mais toujours est-il qu'elles acceptèrent de ne pas partir tout de suite.

* * *

Plus tard, Ingrid retourna sur l'île. Elle avait envie de rester seule un petit moment. C'était sur une île qui ressemblait à celle-ci qu'elle avait trouvé Sonovent quand celle-ci n'était encore qu'un petit bébé. La nostalgie l'envahissait. Où son amie se trouvait-elle, maintenant ?

A son grand désarroi, elle croisa les jumeaux, qui se disputaient (pour changer). Ils s'interrompirent en la voyant et lui demandèrent de les départager. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur l'emplacement de leur future fosse aux bêtes.

\- Vous êtes certains que c'est la priorité ? s'enquit-elle, perplexe. Un hôpital ou une réserve d'eau, j'aurais compris, mais une fosse aux bêtes…

\- Toi non plus, t'y comprends rien ! lança Kranedur, dépité. Je vais demander son avis à quelqu'un d'autre !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, furieux. Kognedur poussa Ingrid du coude.

\- La priorité, c'est décompresser ! lança-t-elle. Ça te dirait pas de se faire une partie en double un de ces quatre ?

C'était un sujet sensible pour Ingrid, qui n'avait jamais oublié une certaine partie qui avait mal tourné. Elle préféra décliner l'invitation :

\- Je ne pense pas que Minden et Natali aient envie de faire une partie avec nous.

\- Alors une partie à trois avec Varek ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui proposer une partie avec son officielle et son ex, protesta Ingrid.

\- Ses deux ex, tu veux dire ?

\- Si tu v… attends, vous n'êtes plus ensemble, tous les deux ?

\- Oh, Varek est super, répondit négligemment Kognedur. Mais je sais pas si on est vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Lui, il veut se marier le plus tôt possible et moi, c'est pas trop mon truc, tu comprends ? C'est tellement mieux quand il y a un peu de concurrence !

Ingrid hocha la tête, médusée. Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé trois ans auparavant, à l'époque où elle et Varek sortaient ensemble. Un jour, il lui avait confié qu'il voulait se marier jeune et avoir au moins cinq enfants. Il lui avait dit cela en lui prenant les mains, les yeux humides.

Ingrid s'était sentie piégée. Elle aimait beaucoup Varek mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer mariée ou mère. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait conscience en permanence du monde dangereux ou elle vivait. Elle avait perdu ses parents à deux reprises, avait vécu seule dans des conditions atroces, avait connu la faim, la peur, le désespoir… Elle ne pouvait pas mettre un enfant au monde en sachant qu'elle ou il risquait de connaitre les mêmes malheurs, alors cinq enfants ? Impossible.

Varek et lui avaient beaucoup parlé ce soir-là. Il avait essayé de la convaincre qu'avoir des enfants serait la meilleure façon de guérir ses vieilles blessures. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de regarder un jour ses enfants en pensant qu'elle regrettait de les avoir mis au monde. Ils avaient fini par se séparer en se souhaitant bonne route et ils étaient restés amis. Plus tard, quand Varek lui avait demandé la permission de tenter sa chance avec Kognedur, elle avait répondu : « d'accord. Si ça peut te rendre heureux. »

Plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés. Elle n'avait pas eu de relation depuis. Elle le vivait bien. Sa vie était déjà assez bien remplie comme ça sans qu'elle ait besoin d'un amoureux. Evidemment, elle avait eu mal quand ils avaient rompu mais elle s'en était remise. Seulement, elle éprouvait maintenant un étrange sentiment de curiosité. Elle voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait sa vie à lui.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle enfin. Bon courage pour ta fosse aux bêtes.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Astrid fit monter Minden et Natali à bord d'un bateau fraichement construit. Elle et Harold s'étaient mis d'accord : les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. L'espèce des razolames avait déjà failli disparaitre une fois, il était logique qu'elles essaient de retrouver leur trace. Elle leur avait donc fait mémoriser l'emplacement de l'entrée du monde caché pour qu'elles puissent au moins se rendre sur place. Si cela se passait mal, on aviserait.

Les deux Dames privées d'ailes voyagèrent donc ensemble pendant plusieurs jours. Elles dormaient à peine, mangeaient à peine et rêvaient chaque nuit de bébés razolames. Natali ruminait encore la trahison d'Harold mais elle avait un peu moins mal qu'avant. Peut-être qu'elles allaient retrouver leurs bébés, après tout.

Elles arrivèrent enfin en vue du cratère qu'Astrid leur avait décrit. C'était désert. Elles jetèrent l'ancre et s'attrapèrent la main.

\- J'ai peur ! s'écria Natali.

\- Il faut qu'on le fasse, répondit Minden, une boule dans la gorge.

Elles appelèrent leurs bébés, essayant plusieurs cris d'oiseaux à la suite. Natali imita le cri étrange que les jumeaux avaient l'habitude d'utiliser pour Voldur. Elles attendirent un long moment.

\- On attend encore cinq minutes, décida Natali. Si rien ne se passe, on descend !

\- Natali, énonça Minden, et si jamais…

\- NON ! Je ne veux pas penser ça. Ils sont vivants, il le faut !

Minden serra les poings. C'est alors qu'un éclair argenté apparut devant elles. Il ne se posa pas et fit le tour du cratère, très lentement. Natali écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est Mercure… murmura-t-elle. La première que j'ai élevée.

\- Tu as vu, sur son flanc ?

Un bébé se tenait cramponné à elle et se faisait tout petit. Natali essuya une larme.

\- On dirait qu'elles n'ont plus besoin de nous…

La dragonne plongea dans le cratère et Natali s'assit par terre et se mit à pleurer. Elle se sentait soulagée, heureuse de savoir que les bébés qu'elle avait protégés pendant toutes ces années n'allaient probablement pas mourir prématurément. Et en même temps, c'était la fin définitive de leur mission sacrée. La fin d'une époque.

Minden l'enlaça et elles pleurèrent ensemble pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendent compte qu'il pleuvait. Elles levèrent l'ancre et partirent. Il allait encore falloir annoncer la nouvelle à toutes leurs amies.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? demanda Minden.

\- On trouvera sûrement quelque chose, assura Natali. Tu as une idée ?

\- Eh bien… j'aimerais d'abord qu'on fasse la fête toutes ensemble.

Elle le pensait. Pendant toutes ces années, elles avaient vécu selon un mode de vie très strict et très sain. Elles avaient toute l'habitude de se lever tôt, de se coucher tôt et de boire rarement afin de ne jamais risquer de mettre leurs protégés en danger. Leur mission passait toujours avant tout. Minden ne s'était jamais plainte mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie d'une nuit de débauche totale. Elle voulait passer des heures à danser, boire et s'amuser pour décompresser une fois pour toute.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Natali. Nos bébés commencent une vie nouvelle. Autant se réjouir pour eux.

* * *

Quelques semaines se passèrent. Un jour, les Berkians reçurent un message de Minden, qui leur annonçait que Natali faisait son deuil petit à petit. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aurait envie de reprendre des relations cordiales avec eux. Ils reçurent aussi une lettre de Dagur et Mala qui leur proposait de venir à une petite fête en l'honneur de la princesse Gerda. Ils seraient ravis de tous les revoir.

\- Tu te souviens qu'à une époque, tout le monde pensait que leur couple ne durerait pas ? demanda Astrid en repliant la lettre.

Harold s'en souvenait. Il y avait même eu des paris pour savoir au bout de combien de semaines ils demanderaient le divorce. Au final, leur couple durait toujours. Et le sien ? Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'Astrid et lui étaient fiancés et il n'osait toujours pas aller plus loin.

\- Tu veux bien m'épouser ? demanda soudain Astrid.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'aimerais qu'on se marie.

_Bon. Si mon père était toujours de ce monde, il aurait la honte pour moi. Il me dirait sûrement que c'est l'homme qui doit faire sa demande en mariage, pas la femme. Ce serait terriblement gênant._

_Mais après tout, Astrid a raison. Elle a compris que si elle ne faisait pas sa demande elle-même, elle pourrait attendre longtemps. On en a envie tous les deux, alors…_

\- D'accord.

La date du mariage fut annoncée dans la journée et tout le monde fit la fête.


End file.
